Fire Emblem: Crossed-Worlds
by Mcspeed
Summary: When evil befalls the Haildom of Ylisse, a hero from another world is called upon to protect it and it's people. Join William as he meets new friends, and fights against the Risen, and a foe even greater than them.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

Fire Emblem: Crossed-Worlds

Chapter 1: Awakening

I thought it was just a game.

Fire Emblem: Awakening. The game that saved the franchise from going to the curb. I haven't played the other games, as my first Nintendo… anything, really, was a Nintendo 3ds. My mother bought it for me as a parting gift, right before she went on a yearlong trip to Japan. Not only did she give me the ds, but also a game. Much to my confusion, as I had asked for New Super Mario Bros. 2, she got me Awakening. At first, I was thoroughly disappointed with my Mom's choice in gaming. I had refused to play it out of frustration.

However, mostly out of boredom, I finally opened the box and slide the game into the card slot. It was love at first sight.

It's been 3 months, and I've spent most of my free time playing the game. I've beaten it six times, five times as male Robin, and once as female just to try it out. It's not nearly as interesting as male Robin. On my first play through, I somehow found a dream pairing for almost every character in the game. Robin with Lucina, Chrom with Sumia, Lissa with Fredrick, and so on. Even their children I married. Kjelle to Inigo, Owain to Severa, and Morgan to….

I never married her off, but you get the point.

Sadly, I won't get to play it as much now, as school starts soon, or at least, that's what I thought before Day 1.

Day 1, the first day of school, and the day IT happened.

I went to school as a teenager normally would, brought a pencil and a notebook, since it was the first day. Most first days of school you just go, bring a pencil to write with, meet your teachers and classmates, and find out what you need to bring to school. On the first day, at least at my school, all classes are 15 minutes, with an hour-and-a-half lunch in the middle of the day.

Intermission-

What you need to know:

The story will now be switching to present-tense, as will the rest of the story. Also, to end some confusion, except for this chapter, there's only one OC in this whole story.

End Intermission-

I'm 15, living in a small town up in northern Washington. My name is William, but I go by Will. I look like a generic nerd, solid-black-framed glasses, brown hair that's very scraggly and messy.

"Hey!" I shout to get my friends' attentions, trying to hear myself over the annoying racket of other teenagers being completely obnoxious, as usual.

They all take a second a pry their eyes away from their respective gaming devices, whether it be phones or handhelds. They don't say anything, they just wave.

"Nice to see you guys too," I mutter sarcastically. I sit down, and pull out my lunch: ham and cheese sandwich, Coke-a-Cola, granola bar, and a yogurt. Then, I proceed to take out myds, with Awakening in the game slot. Finally, I push the power button, and await the home menu screen before turning on the game I've fallen in love with….

But nothing happens.

"Is it dead?" One of my friends, who was sitting next to me, asked. "There's a plug in right here." He points at a pillar holding the roof up right next to my chair.

I turn around, pull my charger out, and plug it in. I push the button again, and this time, it flashes white. "Oh, it does work. I swear I plugged it in last night," I mutter. However, the game doesn't turn on. Instead, an anime-ish looking woman, dressed in white robes, with long, light green hair, and with a slight white glow, faded in on screen.

"What the heck?" I say, startled. "This isn't part of the game…" Then it hit me. This woman on my screen is one of the characters in the game. Her name is Naga, the Divine Dragon. She's a character from the game. But why has she popped up instead of the title screen?

I watch the screen for a moment, confused. Then, I see Naga's lips start to move, as if she's trying to say something. I quickly take out my earbuds and plug them in.

"Hello, player." She starts. That's one way to break the fourth wall. "Thank you for playing Fire Emblem: Awakening, and honestly caring about the fates of the characters in the game. As you're well aware, it's already been a month since you've beaten the game, and you're still playing it. I've been watching you for some time, and I need your help."

Oh great, another survey. These things pop up all over the place in RPG's, advertising other games, and asking for feedback every time you turn the game on. Although, I have to give them props, this is one unique way to send out a survey.

Naga continues to talk. "After the events of Awakening, you, as the player, don't get to see what happens after the ending credits. Let's just say, it isn't pretty."

Wait, what?

"After the credits, most of the people of this world get married and go away from the life of war. However, an evil is about to befall them, and I'm afraid they won't be able to stop it."

Oh, I was starting to get confused for a moment. Seems that I just unlocked a post-game story of sorts.

"That's where you come in. I need you to journey into the world of World's End and help fight of this new evil."

Ooh! I get to make a custom character!

"First, you'll need a sword."

I suddenly hear a clang from behind, and the entire lunch room falls silent. I turn around, and on the floor, lies a double-edged-sword made of silver, with a diamond-and-gold encrusted handle, and Japanese lettering up the flat side of the blade. I stare blankly in disbelief, as the lunch room slowly starts being obnoxious again. I then, with caution, turn back to my game.

"Oh no." Naga mutters worriedly on the screen. "This is taking too long. Hurry pick up the sword!"

I turn around and look at the blade on the floor, and slowly pick it up.

"COMMENCING TELEPORTATION!" Naga shouts, but not through the earphones, but through the speakers. It was just as loud as a real shout from a real person. The room falls silent once again, and they all turn towards me.

"Uh, Will…" One of my friends says. I turn towards him and see as he's pointing at me with a trembling finger. Then, for some reason, as if by instinct, I look down and see it. On the floor, and spinning rapidly, is a big glowing yellow circle, like one of the magic circles from the game.

And my legs are gone. I slowly start disappearing, and before I can react, I'm no longer in the lunchroom. Now, I'm floating In a black void, with only me and Naga, who's also floating in front of me.

"Wait wha-?" I look at Naga. "What are you doing?! I thought I was in the lunchroom. Am I dreaming?"

Naga sighs, then opens her eyes and looks at me. "I wish this was a dream, but the world you think is just a video game, actually exists."

"Then why is it fake in 'my world?'" I ask, completely baffled at the thought that one of my favorite video games actually exists.

"Every world in every 'Video Game' exists. They're made up by old residents of those worlds, who accidentally found themselves in your world."

"O-k… So why am I going to this world exactly?"

"I don't know what yet, but something is coming, and it means the end of my world. And I'm afraid you're the only one who can defeat it."

"Me? Why me? I can't fight, have no magical abilities what-so-ever, and am un-arme-." I just then remembered I have a sword in my hand. Looking down at it, I hold it closer to my face. "Ok, I have a weapon, but what's this going to do?"

"That sword isn't any regular sword. I forged it myself. Not only is it very powerful, but anyone who wields it automatically knows how to wield a sword, with a skill that even surpasses a Swordmaster."

"Woah, really? This thing sounds amazing!"

"But be warned, the power only works when wielding that blade. If you use any other blade, your skill will be back to that of a novice."

"Ok. I think I get it… So now what? Are you gonna just drop me off and hope I survive?"

"Sort of. I am going to drop you into our world, yes. I don't know where you'll be dropped off at, either. And I can't communicate with you."

"This sounds exactly like what I just said."

"Shh, child. I can grant you one thing, a power of sorts. Whenever you or the friends you make on your journey are about to die, or something bad is about to happen to them, you will get a vision of how to prevent it."

"Oh, ok. Wait 'friends I make on my journey'? What's that supposed too me-?" Slowly I drift into a deep sleep as I try to finish my sentence. I barely make out Naga's last words.

"Please, save my world and it's people."

Intermission-

What you need to know:

Morgan's parents are Lucina (mother) and male default Robin (father).

Morgan is able to use all spells right off the bat.

End Intermission-

"…."

"….ey!..."

"Wa-...up!"

"HEY, WAKE UP!"

I open my eyes, expecting to be in the lunchroom, or even at home, because that was all just a dream, right? I look around more closely and see I'm awake in a field of light-blue grass, as far as they eyes can see.

"Are you ok? This is a dangerous spot to take a nap, you know."

I turn my head around, and look up. Standing there, with her hands on her hips, is a girl, with dark blue hair that goes to her shoulders, and a big, long robe, with a white shirt on underneath, and white pants tucked into pure black boots going up to her knees.

"Who-?"

"Name's Morgan." Morgan studies me for a second. "You don't look like you're from around here."

"I'm… not. Ugh, my head hurts." I hold my head, as a ferocious headache rocks my brain. "My name's Matt. Where am I? What is this place?"

"I honestly don't know. I woke up here same as you. I just have like, zero memory of anything. Only things I really remember are my name and my father."

"Great. You're helpful."

"Ok, just cause you've got a headache doesn't mean you have to be a jerk." She frowns with a childish face, looking away, and making me realize how young she looks.

"Sorry. I'm just confused, I guess." I got up, brushed my pants off, which were also changed. I'm now wearing light gray pants, with armor pads covering my knees. My shirt, as of what I could see from a glance, is the same color as my pants, and has no logos or writing on it at all. My shoulder has a gray shoulder pad. "I don't know about you, but I'm not staying here forever. You can join me if you want." Without waiting for an answer, I start walking away, clutching my sword and sheathing it, as when I woke up, a sheath for the blade had appeared on my back.

"Hey! Wait!" She shouted, running to catch up to me, as I was now a dozen or so feet away. "You aren't very friendly are you?"

"Sorry. I'm just… Confused, tired, something… I'm not usually not like this, really."

She looks at me, raising an eyebrow. Then she shrugs, and gives a small smile. "Anyways, what are you like? Any hobbies, favorite weapon, favorite strategy books?"

I continue walking. "Hobbies? I don't know…" I can't say video games, as they don't exist in this world. "Reading, I guess? And my favorite weapon? The only one I've ever had is the one on my back." I point at the fancy, powerful blade strapped to my back.

"You've only had one weapon?! And it's a sword?! You look like I guy that would use a tome or spells."

I remember the game that this world is based off of. "I've never been able to use one. Never really had the opportunity to learn." It's not a complete lie, right?

"Ruuuuggggghhhhh… Kill…. Boy…."

"O-k. Nice zombie impression I guess?"

"That, wasn't me."

"Wait, what?" I turn around and see Morgan, following close behind, just like I thought. But behind her is a human, I think. It has dark purple skin, and it was breathing purple gas. Then its arm slowly rose, and in its arm, an axe.

"Watch out!" I grab her arm, quickly pulling her arm as the, "thing's", axe swung down and got stuck in the ground.

"Kill… Boy….Kill….Girl." It growled. It then looked up. "RUARRGHHHH!"

"Uh, Matt?" Morgan says, clutching my arm. "What's that?"

"How should I know?!" I say panicked. "We should probably get out of here."

I watch as it finally gets the axe out of the ground. "Kill… children."

I grab Morgan's wrist with my left hand, and the sword with my right. "Get behind me." I turn to the monster. "Who are you?"

It looks at me, and cocks its head slightly to the side. "Kill…protectors…of….Ylisse …" I back away slowly, with Morgan close behind.

"Morgan, RUN!" Morgan falls backwards, and the creature rushes at me with the axe in the air. I pull out the silver blade, sticking it in a crevice between the axe's blade and the handle. Then, with such power I didn't know I had, I pushed up, send the creatures arm flying back, and the axe leaving its hand. "DIE!" I rush forward and stab it in the stomach, but instead of blood coming out, it just turns into purple smoke and fades into the air.

"Morgan, we need to get out of here." I turn around and grab Morgan's arm, but she pulls me and stops me from moving forward.

"Where are we going? What if father comes by here? I want to stay!"

"And die?! Look over there!" I point in the direction we came from. "A whole horde of those zombie things are rushing right towards us!"

"But what If-?"

"Morgan! If your dad's out there somewhere, then I'll help you find him. But right now, we need to leave!"

"But-"

"Ugh! We don't have time for this!" I turn towards Morgan, grabbing her legs with one hand and her back with the other, picking her up.

"Hey! I want to-"

"I don't care right now! We're leaving, whether you like it or not!" I start to run in the direction we were heading a minute ago. As I run, I take a look back every once in a while and see the horde get closer every time. They're gaining on us!

"I have an idea!" Shouts Morgan, who finally stopped squirming at the thought I was picking her up and running for our lives.

"What?! We kinda have a HORDE OF MONSTERS CHASING US!"

As I keep running, I glance down at Morgan, whose holding a book and pointing it back at the horde. Then, she closes her eyes, and starts mumbling words, which I can't hear over the wind, which is now picking up, and the sound of my heavy breaths as I struggle to run and carry a girl at the same time. Suddenly she opens her eyes.

"THORON!"

The book she's holding suddenly starts glowing yellow, and clouds cover the whole field, or as far as I can see at least. I take the risk of glancing back just in time to see rays of lightning burst from the sky and hit every monster in the horde. Seeing as the threat just dissipated, I slow to halt, and put Morgan down.

"What?! How?!" I stare baffled at the spot where, only moments ago, a horde of angry creatures was chasing us. It's now just scorched grass.

Morgan lets out giggle. "I don't know silly. Remember? No memories?"

I sigh. "You- I… You know what, forget I asked." I look around and see if there's anything landmark-ish to go to. There's still fields everywhere, but, somehow I didn't notice, there's a town right in front of us, a little ways in the distance. "How about we head over there?"

Morgan looks at the town. "Sure! Maybe father's there!"

 **A few hours of walking later…**

"We're here!" She says running ahead, acting like a little kid who just woke up Christmas morning. "Father!"

"Sigh. This is going to be a long adventure isn't it?" I mutter to myself, as I run after her.

 **To be continued….**

Save game?

File 1- Chapter 1: Awakening

Saving…

Do not close this page...

Saving...

File 1- Chapter 2: Ruffians


	2. Chapter 2: Ruffians

Fire Emblem: Crossed-Worlds

Chapter 2: Ruffians

Before you start, there's a couple things you need to know:

There's actually two OC's in this story, not one. My mistake. He doesn't appear for a while though.

This is the first of three planned arcs, with anywhere from 10 or more chapters. And there's only 2 planned arcs covering FE: Awakening. The third has something to do with FE: Fates, I just don't know what yet.

"So, where to start?" I mutter to myself. Once we got to this new town, Morgan ran off in search of her father. Now I have to find her AND her father. What have I gotten myself into?

It didn't take long, as I see a bar's door fly open, Morgan get pushed out as a man's voice yells, "Kids shouldn't be in a bar!"

"Jerk!" Morgan yells running right at me. She must not have realized I was there, because she ran right into me.

"William! That man in the bar won't tell me where father is!" She sobs, looking at me with a puppy dog face.

"What do you want me to do? We aren't old enough to be in a bar, or at least I'm not…" I look away, immediately regretting bringing up the topic of age.

"How old are you anyways?" She asks, whipping away her tears.

"… 15…" I mutter. I know everyone in the game's WAY older than me, or at least I'm pretty sure they are.

"Darn. You're the same age as me…" She looks away disappointed.

Huh?! She fights in a WAR! How on earth is she 15?

"Can we go look around for father some more?" She asks, whipping away some more tears. "He might be here."

"Ok, but don't get your hopes up. There's lots of towns in Ylisse."

"Ylisse? What's a Ylisse?"

Wow, she really doesn't remember anything. "It's the country we're in. Or at least that's what I think."

"Ooooohhhhh." She says, as it all fits together in her head.

I look up, looking at the sun as it slowly starts to fall. "If we're going to look for your father, than we'd better hurry up. We only have a couple of hours until night falls."

She looks up too. "Your right. I'd say two-three hours, give or take." She then starts walking. And I sigh one last time before jogging after her.

 **A few hours later….**

"Morgan, we looked everywhere." I sigh, sitting on the dirt path that goes through town. "I say we buy some food and find a place to stay the night."

"But-"

"Do you want me to pick you up again?"

She hesitates. "No. I guess you're right, it IS getting pretty dark. And my stomach hurts like crazy."

I get up. "Come on, there's some markets over there, around the corner. They're bound to have food at one of them."

We start walking down the road, and turn the corner. Somehow, by pure luck, every stand is filled to the brim with food. We head over to the nearest stand, which is selling apples, carrots, bananas, and some fruit I've never seen before. Probably just some food exclusive to this world.

The stand itself looks as if it can barely stand. The bottom part is a table, made of rotting wood, with a banner draped over the front of it. The banner reads, 'Fruits and Vegi's! On Sale!' in faded blue lettering.

I start to walk up to the stand, but my head starts hurting unbearably again, just like when I first came to this world. I close my eyes and hold my head with one hand. However, usually one closes their eyes and sees black. Instead, a series of images flashes by, so quick it barely registers. One is of a man with an arrow in his shoulder. Another is of a man with Morgan in a choke-hold and a knife to her head. The third is of… me? With what looks like a sword in my stomach? Are these brief images the visions Naga spoke of?

I open my eyes, and see Morgan giving me a weird look.

"You ok there? You look like your brain just exploded in your head."

"I-I'm fine." I say as the pain slowly fades away. "Come on, let's get some food." I walk up to the merchant. "Hello, sir? I'd like to get some apples, please."

"Huh?" the old man wakes up, gets out of his chair, and turns around.

His face shocks me. He's the same man from the vision!

"Hey kid!" He says, snapping me out of my stupor.

"Sorry, I just… spaced off. How much for an apple?"

"That'd be 15-" He stops, as I watch an arrow go right in his shoulder.

"ARGGH!" He holds his shoulder, and falls backward.

I immediately turn around, and see a group of at least ten men walking towards us. They're all wearing the same outfit: a brown cloak with a hood, with holes at the bottom. They have a dark brown shirt, black boots, and spike-like-things sticking out of an attachment to their arm. All of them are holding a sword, except for the man in the back, who has a bow.

"Who are you?" I ask, stepping in front of Morgan.

"I should be asking you that!" One of them steps forward and takes their hood off. "You two don't look like you're from around here."

"We aren't. Just looking for someone."

"Oh? Is it the boy who always gets in our way?"

I pause. Who is he talking about?

"I'll take that as a yes." He says.

"Wait! What boy?" I ask. Is he someone important to Awakening?

"I don't know the brat's name. He always gets in our way when we try to attack these merchants. Luckily he's out of town. I didn't think there'd be more kids trying to get in my way. Men, capture the boy. Oh, and take the girl! She's gonna sell great on the market! Raid all of these stands, and kill anyone who gets in your way!

Most of them, including the man who was talking, run away. Two or three stay behind, all armed to the teeth with swords and knives.

"I'll make this quick." On says as he takes out a knife.

I draw my blade, and feel the power of the blade rush through me. This must be what Naga meant.

"Resisting? So be it." He lunges at me with the knife forward, and I strike the knife with such force it flings it out of his hand. Then, I quickly strike downward with the blade, which stabs him in the back.

"Johnathan!" One of the others shouts. He then draws a sword, and, with an angered glare, jumps and swings his sword downward at my head. Without thinking about it, I swing the blade up and his blade flies out of his hand. I quickly draw the blade back and stab him in the stomach. "You're w-worse th-than the… b-boy." His body goes limp, and slides off my blade onto the floor.

I've never killed anyone, let alone TWO people. I step back shocked at what I've done.

That was my first mistake.

As I'm shocked the third man pulls out a knife and rushes at me, getting me in the stomach. "Hah! What a pushover!" He pushes me to the floor. I clutch my new wound and look up at the man who grabs Morgan, puts her in a choke hold, and holds a knife to her head. This is just like the vision!

The man slowly starts to back away, facing me the entire time. He's taking her away, and I can't do anything! She'll be sold as a slave! I have to do something!

I slowly get up, clutching my stab wound with one hand and my sword with the other.

"Let… her… go…" I sputter, spitting out blood with every word.

"Ugh, you're a strong boy, I'll give you that." He says smirking. "You even killed two of us."

"He's not the only one who killed some of you, you foul ruffians! Secret art… BINDING BLADE!" I hear the sound of a blade cutting cloth and flesh, and see as the man drops his knife and falls to the floor, letting go of Morgan.

 **To be continued…..**

Save Game?

File 1- Chapter 2: Ruffians

Saving…..

Don't close the page…..

Saving…..

File 1- Chapter 3: Owain


	3. Chapter 3: Owain

Fire Emblem: Crossed-Worlds

Chapter 3: Owain

What you need to know for what's ahead:

Owain's parents are Lissa and Frederick.

Enjoy :D

"William! Are you ok? Let's get out of here!" Morgan says, rushing to my side.

"I-I'm fine. I can still fight!" I say in denial. No way am I going down now!

"No you can't! Let that guy fight them! You need to rest!"

I just remembered. I look in the direction of the third man. Standing there, is a boy, with brown hair, looking about the age of 15 or 16. He has light gray gloves with fluff around the tips of the fingers, and gauntlets attached to the end of the gloves. He has a pale-yellow shirt, with black shoulder pads, and brown leather wrapped around his waist. His shirt on the back goes backwards in two strips. He's wearing black boots with straps to tighten them and more fluff at the top. His pants are light gray, tucked into the boots, and a loose belt that looks as if it's about to fall off. People sure do dress weird here.

"Finally!" The boy shouts. "I've found another traveler from our destroyed timeline!"

"Eh?" Morgan and I say in unison, utterly confused.

"Morgan! Come! Let's defeat these foul man beasts!"

"Excuse me?" Morgan says confused. "Do I know you?"

"Of course! It's me, your cousin! Owain!"

We both look at each other in utter confusion. Then it hits me, this is Lissa's son, Owain! In Fire Emblem: Awakening, they're both from a future where the foul dragon Grima rules their world and tries to eliminate all humans on Earth. Crud. I know him, but he doesn't know me. I'll try to keep my cool, I hope.

"You know who I am?!" Morgan shouts excitedly, jumping up from my side and running towards Owain.

"How couldn't I? We're family! Your mother is my cousin!"

"But I thought you said we we're cousins." She says, giving Owain a confused look.

"Your mother's name is Lucina, and since she stayed in this time as an adult, she had you around the same time she and I were born."

I look to the left as Morgan and Owain discuss Morgan's mother and how they're related, and hear the shouts of three men, enraged by us killing their comrades.

I slowly get up. "Sorry to interrupt your family reunion here, but we've got company!" Morgan and Owain look to see the same thing I'm staring at. "Come on, let's find an alle-" I cough as I try to take a step, coughing up blood.

Morgan rushes over to me. "You can't move with that stab wound! The more you move, the worse it'll get!"

"Morgan!" Owain shouts. "Help me fight these fiends off! You can worry about your boyfriend later!"

Morgan face turns a bright red, and glares at Owain. "He's not- we're not-"

I realize I'm blushing too. "Morgan, he's right. Don't worry about me! Help him, then worry about me. Use that spell you used earlier!"

"Thoron? But I used the last page of my book to cast that spell!"

"Damn…" I look around for a weapon, then see mine lying on the ground. "Use my sword!"

"But I don't know how!"

"Trust me. When it counts, swords come in handy." I can't tell her the ancient dragon Naga gave a sword with some sort of powers. "Grab the freaking sword already!"

She rushes over and grabs the sword, then stands at Owain's side.

Owain glances over at Morgan, who's shaking like a bobble-head that's just been flicked. "It's all in the wrist!"

Before Morgan can say anything back, the three men are upon them. Two start to circle them, as the third one runs over to me. Owain quickly strikes one of the men down before he could react, and rushes over to the man approaching me, and jumps in the air, delivering the final blow to the man's head. The third slowly starts approaching Morgan, who closes her eyes and swings the sword down. She opens her eyes, and opens them to see the third man in the ground, dead. She, with the sword runs over to me.

"Are you ok?" She asks. "They didn't hurt you right?"

I let out a slight chuckle. "Now I see why Owain thought we we're a couple."

She falls back, blushing. "NO! I just… care about my friends. You just so happen to be the only one I've got."

Owain frowns. "I'm RIGHT here."

"Um, I don't even know who you are. We just met."

"Oh for goodness sake! Do you have short-term memory?"

I need to intervene, before this gets worse. "Owain. She has no memory. Nothing. Just her name and her father."

"Wait, what?!" Taken aback, he looks at me, and his eyes widen. "Damn. Your wound had gotten worse. I need to treat it."

"You? Treat it?" Morgan asks, bewildered.

"My mother was an amazing and wonderful healer. Though I may not know how to tend to the injured, I do have this." He pulls out a blue bottle in the shape of a diamond, where the tip is replaced with a tube to drink out of. "An elixir! A potion that can tend the most severe wounds!" He hands it to me. "Here, drink."

I drink the bottle, and feel a surge of energy, and the pain in my stomach slowly fades as a distant memory. I look down, and see the hole In my stomach virtually non-existant. There's not even a scar!

"How?" I ask. "This stuff is amazing!"

Owain takes the sword from Morgan and hands it to me. "That's not of our concern right now! We need to fight!" He looks at me with a very serious face, and I remember how I got the stab wound.

"Right. Morgan, stay here. Find a place to hide." Morgan gives me a nod then starts to run off.

"Morgan, wait!" Owain shouts, stopping Morgan in her tracks. "You can fight with us!" He pulls out a yellow and black book, and hands it to Morgan.

"An Arcthunder?!" Morgan cries, delighted. "Awesome!"

"Guys! There's more coming!" I point over in the direction the last three came from, and see 6 more running at us. One of them has the bow.

I turn towards Morgan and Owain. "Morgan, you take the man with the bow out, me and Owain can take the others. At least, I hope you're up for it."

"For Ylisse!" Owain shouts, running forward. I start to run after him.

Immedietly, Morgan's Arcthunder takes out the ruffian with the bow, sending him flying backward into a stand, and sending fruits and vegetables flying in every direction. Owain then reaches one of the swordsmen, sliding underneath the man's blade as he swung it forward, and striking him from behind. Reaching the group of men, now reduced to four, I stab one of the men in the back, who was distracted by Owain, who was about to kill another thug. Owain takes out the thug with ease, and I kill the fifth one, who was sneaking up behind Owain.

"Hey, where's the sixth one?" I ask, sheathing my sword. I turn towards Morgan to ask her. But I don't need to ask. The sixth one is right behind Morgan, sword in the air. "MORGAN, LOOK OUT!"

Just then, a blue light flashes from behind the thug. As the man falls to the ground, I run to Morgan.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?" I ask her. Wow, now I really see what Owain was seeing. I start blushing, and look away.

"I-I'm fine." She looks away, blushing too. "Wh-what was that light?"

I walk around her, seeing a man, with the same robes as Morgan, standing with a light blue book, with white lettering.

"Who are you?" I ask, drawing my sword.

Morgan turns towards the mysterious figure standing in front of us.

"Father!"

 ** _To be continued….._**

 _Save Game?_

 _File 1- Chapter 3: Owain_

 _Saving….._

 _Do not close the page….._

 _Saving….._

 _File 1- Chapter 4: Purpose_


	4. Chapter 4: Purpose

Fire Emblem: Crossed-Worlds

Chapter 4: Purpose

What you need to know:

Lucina's parents are Chrom and Sumia.

This Chapter is the longest one yet. I had a lot to cram into it.

Enjoy :D

Morgan runs forward, ditching me and hugging the mysterious newcomer.

"Father! I found you!"

The mysterious man takes off the hood, and reveals white hair, a surprisingly young face, and colored eyes. "Um, I don't believe we've met." He states, raising an eyebrow. "Did you travel here with Lucina?"

Morgan let's go of him, and steps back. "Wh-what? Don't you recognize me? Your _daughter_?"

"Ah! So it is true! You must have traveled here with Lucina!"

"Who's Lucina?"

He raises his eyebrow even higher. "Lucina, your mother? You, along with others, traveled here, to the past. How can you not remember something as astonishing as time travel?!"

Immediately, the pieces fit together in my mind. Recalling my many play-throughs of Awakening, I realize that this man, who appeared out of nowhere, is no ordinary man. He's Robin, the games only customizable character, Morgan's father. That also explains why Morgan's so good at magic.

I walk up to Robin. "Hi, thank you for saving Morgan back there. That last guy came out of nowhere." I've got to play it cool, clueless even. If they catch on that I know what's going to happen or personal info, like parents and such, then everything could screw up.

Robin turns towards me. "Did you travel with Lucina as well?"

Faking confusing, I raise an eyebrow. "Who's Lucina?"

"Lucina is Prince Chrom's daughter. She, along with others, came to the future."

"What? Time travel? Ho-" I look at Morgan, stopping, then back at Robin. "Morgan, your sure he's your father?"

She looks at me. "Y-yes, I'm sure. Same robes, same voice, it's got to be him."

I look back at Robin. "Hmm…" He looks pretty young, probably not much older than me or Morgan.

Robin looks at me, confused. "Is something the matter?"

I look at him more closely. "If time travel does exist, I guess that explains why you look close to Morgan's age."

Owain walked up then, sheathing his sword. "Brave hero! You have our thanks, for saving our friend."

Robin turns toward Owain. "And you are?"

"Owain! The best swordsman in all the land!"

I look at Robin. "Anyways, who's this Lucina person?"

As if on que, a girl with long, dark blue hair, the same color as Morgan's, walks up. Her hair complements her dark blue shirt-armor thing, with gold lining, and dark blue skin-tight-sleeves that go down to her wrists, ending in a white collar and gloves that don't cover the tips of her fingers. Her shoulders are covered by small dark blue shoulder-pads with more gold lining. Her belt looks like a flattened rope that's tied to a small metal circle at her side. She also has skin-tight, dark blue leggings that end at her knee's with another collar. Her dark blue boots cover the rest of her legs, with a slight curve downward at the top of the boots.

"Robin, who are th-. " She then notices Morgan and Owain, who are standing next to eachother, and runs forward, hugging them.

Owain speaks first. "Lucina? By gods, is that you?! When we were separated, I had thought you dead! It must be fates hand at work that reunited us!"

Robin glances at me. "…What… did he just say?" I just shrug.

Lucina turns towards Robin. "Sorry, this is my cousin, Owain. Lissa's son."

Robin's eyes widen. "Her… son? He traveled with you then?"

Lucina smiles at Robin. "Correct."

Robin, Lucina, and Owain start chatting, and Morgan slips back and stands next to me, un-noticed.

I stand there, watching, mostly baffled at how my favorite fictional characters are standing in front of me. "Ahem."

They stop there conversation and all look at me.

Lucina is the first to talk. "Oh, I apoligize, I forgot you were there. You have my sincerest thanks for accompanying my daughter. Might I ask your name?"

"M-my name's William. Nice to meet you, Lucina, was it?"

"Correct. Robin here is my husband."

Robin sticks out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

I hastily shake his hand. "So, you two are Morgan's parents?"

"Yes." Lucina sighs. "I didn't know you followed us, Morgan! I thought I told you to stay home!"

Morgan tilts her head sideways. "Eh? Follow… you?"

I decide now's the time to intervene. I point at Morgan. "She's got amnesia."

Lucina gasps. "What?! But, how?"

Morgan scratches her head. "It's not complete amnesia! I remembered my name, and father! But nothing about mother…" She looks down, sad that her memories are gone.

Lucina steps forward, hugging Morgan. "It's ok, just give it some time. Your memories will return eventually." She turns toward me. "And you are? Did you travel with us to this time period as well?"

I shake my head. "N-no. I…" What do I say? If I say I as just traveling around and decided to help Morgan, Morgan would know I was lying, and I'm not telling them I'm from another world. "I'm… from another country. Not from around here. I was chasing some thugs who stole some of my money and they knocked me out in a field. When I woke up, that's when I met Morgan."

She raises an eyebrow. "'From another country?' Which one?"

Now I'm screwed. Think fast! Um, uhhhh…. What's that new Fire Emblem game that was coming out? Fates, I think? Uhh what was one of the countries? Think, William, think!

She tilts her head sideways. "Hello? Where are you from?"

Ah! That's it! "I-er, I'm from Hoshido."

"Hoshido? I thought that place was just a legend."

I shake my head. "Nope, it's overseas."

She glares at me for a moment, before shrugging. "We 'ought to go to father. He'd want to meet you three." She turns around before walking in the direction Robin appeared from. Robin, Owain, Morgan and I all follow.

I walk up next to Owain. "Thanks, back there. For the potion, I mean."

Owain glances at me. "It was nothing. All heroes must help those in need! After all, I, the mighty Owain, shall help all those in need, and one day, you'll hear my name spread far and wide!"

I raise an eyebrow. Owain certainly is… Interesting, to say the least.

We exit town, traveling on a dirt pathway, surrounded on either side by large, towering, oak trees. We follow the path around a corner, and see a large group of tents, with men and women walking around armed to the teeth. I recognize some of them from my time with Awakening, like Fredrick, with his blue and white armor, stomping around camp, keeping everything neat and tidy, Lissa, with her pale-green and white dress held up by a wire frame, running around and tending wounds, and Virion, running around with his blue and white archer outfit and hitting on every girl in the camp. As we walk by, everyone gives us a look of confusion, most of them pointed at me. Am I dressed THAT different than everyone?

We head into a larger white tent in the middle of the camp. There's only one person here, leaning over a map laid out on a table. As we walk in, he looks up at us, and I can see his face better. His short, dark blue hair is the same shade as Lucina's and Morgan's, and his outfit is a black shirt, held together by gold buttons on his right, my left. He has a white shoulder pad on his left shoulder, and a white cap falling behind him. He has a blade identical to Lucina's, most likely the Falchion, and white straps across his chest.

So this is the legendary Chrom.

"Hello, father!" Lucina says cheerfully. "We stopped the commotion in town."

"Good." Chrom says with a smile. He then notices us, the three standing there in confusion. "Who are they? Friends?"

Lucina nods. "Yes. The commotion in town was these three fending off a group of 12-13 ruffians or so."

I shake my head. "Actually… There were three more. We have no idea where they went."

Owain looks at me. "Fear not, friend! Before I met you two I defeated their leader and his right hand man, along with a third man who tried to get me with a throwing knife."

Chrom looks at Morgan, Owain and I. "So you defeated a band of ruffians? You have my thanks."

"Actually, father." Lucina interrupts. "These two," Lucina says, pointing at Morgan and Owain, "Are from my time. Owain is Lissa and Frederick's son, and Morgan…"

Chrom looks at her and tilt his head. "And she is…?"

Lucina sighs. "She's m-my daughter. And Robin's…"

Chrom's eyes widen. "What? I have grandchildren?!"

Uh-oh.

Chrom continues. "This is great!"

…He handled that well.

Chrom looks at me. "And you are? What's your name?"

I look at Chrom. "My name's William. Nice to meet you... Sorry, but what's your name?"

"Oh, sorry, how rude of me. My name is Chrom, prince of the Kingdom of Ylisse, and leader of the Shepards."

Morgan tilts her head. "Shepards?"

"Ah, yes. We, the Shepards, are Ylisse's army, defense, if you will. At the moment, we're going after the Conqueror, Walhart. We have yet to set sail." He looks at us more closely.

Ah, Walhart. I've heard of him. The second of three big main story bosses in Awakening. The guy's got a big, tall, horse, covered in blood-red armor, and a helmet that gives him dragon-looking horns.

"Then, you're at war?" I ask, faking cluelessness again. "With this 'Walhart' guy?"

Chrom nods. "Yes. Actually…" He smiles. "I'd like you three to join us."

What?!

"Um… What? Us? I mean, Owain can probably handle himself, and I don't know about Morgan, but me? I just killed a guy for the first time today, and you're asking me to help you fight a war?! I don't know…"

"I think you can handle it." Chrom replies, staring at me with a serious face. "Three of you took down 15 ruffians, who were armed to the teeth, without any assistance."

"Robin killed one who was about to hurt Morgan."

"Ok, 14. That's still a lot."

I sigh. "Can I have some time to think about it?"

Chrom nods. "Yes. I've already ordered Frederick to prepare tents for the three of you."

Lucina raises her hand. "Actually, I have an idea. Sir William doesn't have to stay."

"Eh?!" Robin, Morgan, Owain, Chrom, and I say in unison.

"Let me explain." Lucina starts. "Somehow, even though I've been here for two years, the past, I mean, I never could find anyone I traveled here with. Yet, without trying, this traveler found two in _one day_." She turns towards me. "I have a request. Could you… Go find the others?"

"Eh? The others?"

She nods. "Yes, the others. I traveled here with friends. I'd really appreciate it if you could go and find them."

Chrom shakes his head. "Would that be best? I don't mean to be rude, but taking down Walhart is more important. Our entire country is at stake!"

"But father! He might be able to find them, then he can meet up with us in Valm."

"Ehem." I interrupt. "Do I get a say in this?"

Lucina and Chrom both look at me.

Chrom sighs. "Forgive us. We didn't ask for your say in this."

"Ok." I start. "How about I think this over and decide what to do tomorrow."

They both look at each other, and Chrom nods. "That sounds good. Robin will show you to your tents."

Lucina turns towards me, and grabs both of my hands and holds them together between her hands. "Please, help my friends." She then drops my hands and walks up to Robin. "I'll see you later at the campfire." She smiles, then walks out of the tent.

Robin gestures towards the exit of the tent. "This way." The three of us follow Robin left out of the tent. We walk between some more tents, and take a right, and see three dark blue tents of to the side, and we stop in front of them.

Robin points at the tents. "Make yourself at home! There's clothes, food, water, and books to occupy yourselves. If you go back towards Chrom's tent and pass it, then take the first right, you'll find the campfire, where everyone talks and converses." I'll be at the campfire, if you need me." He turns towards Morgan. "Meet me over by the campfire when you're done. I'd like to talk about… You being my daughter, and all." He smiles, then walks away, and before turning the corner, waves.

I look at Morgan and Owain. "Soooo, who's tent's who's?" I turn around, and walk into the nearest tent. There's a bed to my right, a small pile of books to the left, and a box in the center of the room, which most likely holds the food and water Robin mentioned. I walk to the next tent, and notice it's identical, all down to the books to the left. The same with the third tent.

I go back to the first tent, and open the box. In it is bread, canteens of water, and… girl's clothes?

I pop my head out of the tent. "Morgan, I think this tent's yours."

She walks over, then opens the box, and quickly shuts it. "Y-ya this is mine…"

I go to the next tent, and check the box. Again, bread, canteens, and, this time, guys clothes. Pants, shirt, socks, boots, etc. I quickly run over to the third tent, and check the box. Its contents are the same as the second's tent, all the way down to the shine on the boots. I pop my head out of the tent again. "Owain. I'll take this tent. You have that one." I point at the second tent.

He looks back and smiles. "Thank you, good friend!"

Owain sure does talk weird.

I look outside, and realize how late it's gotten. It's already sunset, and the sun's going to disappear over the horizon any minute now.

I walk out of the tent. I'm gonna go find this 'campfire' Robin mentioned. I follow the path we took earlier, passing Chrom's tent, and taking the first right, as Robin had mentioned earlier. Right in front of me, is a pile of wood stacked, and lit on fire, creating a huge flame, and, consequentially, a huge plume of smoke at the top. Surrounding it is my nerd dream come true, almost every Fire Emblem: Awakening character having fun and talking.

I casually walk up, my eyes immediately searching for Robin or Lucina.

Before I can spot either of them, the entire group falls silent, noticing me standing there. Crap! What now?!

First person to speak is Chrom. "Sir William! Glad you could join us!" Then, he turns towards the group, who all have a look of confusion on their face. "This man here is William, one of the three I informed you about earlier. He, a boy by the name of Owain, and a girl by the name of Morgan defeated 15 ruffians by themselves!" Everyone starts clapping, except for a few, who just stood behind everyone by themselves.

"Who're they?" The man nearest me shouts, pointing behind me. He's got a red bandana, brown shirt, dark-brown-gauntlet-glove things, and a little loophole holding candy. His name's Gaius.

I turn around, seeing Morgan and Owain walk up. Morgan's more or less shielding herself behind Owain, until she spots me, then runs up and hides behind me instead. She is the complete opposite of the Morgan from the games. Or maybe she's just shy at first, who knows.

I sigh. "This is Owain." I say, pointing at Owain. I point at Morgan. "And the shy one's Morgan."

I feel what appears to be an attempt to punch on my back.

Owain steps in front of me. "As this courageous man here said, I am Owain. Son of the Exalt Lissa."

I hear gasps from all directions. Then Lucina, who I can't see from where I'm standing, speaks up. "He traveled with me to the past. He's Lissa's and Frederick's son."

"H-he's what?!" I hear a girl's voice that sounds not much older than us, and see Lissa step from the crowd. She walks up to Owain. "S-so you're my son?"

Owain hugs Lissa. "Oh, dearest mother! How good it is to see your face again!" Lissa and Morgan start chatting away, and Frederick joins in the conversation part way through.

"What about those two? Did they come with you as well?" Asks a women with short, red hair, and red and silver armor covering her: Sully.

Lucina points at Morgan. "She did. She's…" She trails off.

"She's our daughter." Robin announces to the crowd. He was standing next to Lucina the whole time. How did I not notice?

I hear gasps from the crowd, and whispers like, "Does that make her Chrom's grandchild?" and "Did I have a child? Where are they?"

Morgan, who now noticed Robin, runs up to him with a gleam in her eyes. "Father!"

Now, I'm standing in front of a group of soldiers, all alone.

"And then who's he? He better not be my child! He's too skinny! Just kidding, just kidding," Sully laughs.

"I'm not from the future." I say, quieting everyone else. "I just heard about the whole time-travel business today. I'm actually from a country over-sea-."

"Wait, what?!" Sully shouts. "Over-seas? Does that mean you're from Valm?"

Everyone falls dead silent. "U-um no, not from Valm. I'm from a country called Hoshido."

Sully finally steps out of the crowd. "Hoshido? Like the kingdom from fairy tales? Ha! What load of crap is that?"

Chrom steps forward. "Sully, stop. I've met people from Hoshido, what he says is true."

Sully squints at me, then turns around and walks back into the crowd.

Everyone slowly starts talking again, welcoming the two newcomers, and somewhat avoiding me. I slowly make my way over to Morgan, Robin, Lucina, and Chrom, who are all trying to get info from Morgan.

"So, let me make sense of this." Lucina says, confused. "You have only memories of yourself and Robin? Not me? Not Chrom? Anyone?"

Morgan shakes her head. "Nope. I'm so sorry, mother. I remember studying with father day and night, in our house on the hill, surrounded by fields of green grass. I don't recall anything of you, mother." She looks down at the ground.

I sigh. Morgan's lucky. In my world, my dad died when I was young, and my mother is only home like, 5 days of the year. It's starting to feel like she isn't even my mom anymore.

"Oh, William!" Chrom says with a smile, noticing me standing there.

"O-oh. Hello Chrom." I stutter in response. Yup Morgan's definitely lucky, having a family and all.

Chrom gestures towards himself and Morgan's family. "Come! Let's get to know you better."

Lucina takes the first question. "So, you're from Hoshido, correct? How did you get here?"

I take a minute to think. I didn't realize they'd be talking about Hoshido. I know barely anything, as not to spoil myself for when the game came out. "B-boat. A friend let me borrow one. Hoshido was about to go to war, and I didn't want a part of that."

Lucina frowns slightly. "Oh. Now I see why you don't want to fight with us. You escaped a war, just to run into another one."

Ya, cause that's TOTALLY what's going on. I'm starting to feel guilty, like I should tell someone. Morgan? No, I doubt she could hold a secret. Lucina? No, I just lied to her face. Robin? No, he's Lucina's husband. Chrom? I can trust Chrom right? Let's hope. I'll tell him in the morning.

Robin decides to ask a question next. "Any family? Brothers, sisters?"

I sigh. At least I don't have to lie on this one. "My father… died when I was young. My mother is always out on a job, and is only home four-five days a year. I have no siblings, aunts, uncles, or grandparents."

Robin looks at the floor. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know… If I had known, I'd-"

I shake my head. "I don't mind. It actually feels good to say it."

Just then, that horrible headache from earlier kicks in. I hold my head, and sit on the floor, groaning in pain.

Morgan goes to the floor at my side. "Not again! Two times in one d-?" She's cut off by more images flashing in my head.

The first is a two men and two women surrounded by the zombie things from earlier. I think… It's Robin, Chrom, Lucina, and Morgan.

The second image is of a cliff, with Owain, Morgan, two people I've never seen before, and I on a cliff surrounded by ruffians.

The third and final image is… What? It looked like a guy was being hugged by like 3 girls. What does that have to do with anything?!

As the last image starts to fade, I start hearing the outside world. "Robin, help me carry him to his tent!" Is that Chrom?

Suddenly, I'm laid down on the cot in my tent, and the blurriness in my vision starts to fade.

Chrom's standing next to my bed, along with Robin and… Lissa?

"God, I hate those." Slowly I sit up.

"No, you need rest!" Lissa says commandingly. "What happened, anyways? You just flopped to the floor, holding your head."

I sigh. I think now's the time to tell Chrom. "Um, Chrom? Can I talk to you for a minute, in private? It's important."

Chrom nods. "Yes." He turns towards Robin and Lissa. "Could you excuse us for a moment?"

Robin and Lissa nod, exiting the tent.

"What is it? Does it have to do with the collapsing to the floor thing?"

I nod. "Ya. At first I didn't know what those were, but this is the second time it's happened." I sigh. "Chrom, you're not going to believe me, but hear me out. I'm not from Hoshido."

Chrom raises an eyebrow. "No? But, then why lie? You could've told us where your really from."

I shake my head. "No, not really. I-" How do I want to word this? "I-I'm from another world, Chrom."

Chrom gasps. "What?! Another world? But how?"

I shake my head. I don't know entirely. But one day, Naga showed up in my world and asked me to protect this one from an evil only I can defeat."

"Naga?! Like the divine dragon?" He takes a moment to think. "I guess that makes sense."

"Ya those 'headaches' are her way of warning me when something bad is going to happen. I think."

He raises his eyebrow again. "You _think?_ "

"Ya. Back in the village, I had a 'headache' right before we were attacked. While having the headache, I saw images of everything that happened right after that, before it actually happened. Same with just now. Except…"

"Except what?"

"Two images were of people fighting, but the third was… A dude being hugged by like three girls…"

He takes a minute to think. "Maybe, it's not just bad things about to happen. Maybe that guy is you."

I shrug. "Maybe."

"So, this 'Great evil', you think Naga means Walhart?"

I shake my head. "Trust me, definitely not him."

He raises his eyebrow once more. "Oh? Why not?"

I sigh. How do I tell him? "In my world, you all exist, sort of…"

"Oh? Sort of?"

I nod. "In my world, there's a creation called video games. In it, it lets you control the characters, and you have to certain things to make the story progress. In my world, you're a video game."

Chrom gasps. "What?! But how?!"

I shake my head. "No clue. But, I do know what's going to happen to this whole army, and I already knew about Lucina's time travel stuff, Owain and Morgan's parents, etc."

Chrom crosses his arms. "Hogwash. Prove it."

I sigh. "Ok. But first, get Lucina."

Chrom immediately goes out and calls for Lucina. In barely five minutes he's back, Lucina in tow.

Lucina looks confused. "What's this about, father?"

Chrom looks back at Lucina. "William claims he knows all about what's happened in our journey, and what's going to happen."

Lucina gasps. "How?! And why do you need me?"

I decide now's the time to take the reins. "Ok, to start off, before this, about two years ago, actually, Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick, found Robin unconscious in a field, with no memories. Then, you went to help a nearby village deal with some plegians. Then, you went to arena Ferox, and recruited Flavia and Basilio to help you take down the Mad King Gangrel."

Chrom sighs. "So what? Everyone knows that."

"I'm not finished. The night the day you found Robin, and, in this exact order, Lissa woke up, then you did, Chrom, then you went for a walk, then an earthquake happened, then lava spurted out of the ground, then an eye appeared in the sky, the risen fell out, then, when one was about to hit Lissa with an axe, Lucina, disquised with a mask and the name of Marth, save Lissa by using the blade like this," I take a stick laying on the ground, and hold it behind my head.

Lucina shrugs. "So what? I've told that story a million times."

"Ok… Right before this, when Robin ran out of the camp right after talking to Validar about borrowing ships to go defeat Walhart, You were ambushed by Risen, and that annoying dark mage Henry showed up to help."

Lucina and Chrom look at eachother.

"I've got more!" I turn towards Lucina. "I know the name of almost every person you came here with."

Lucina gasps. "How?! Prove it!"

"Ehem. Owain, Morgan, Kjelle, Inigo, Severa, Brady, Nah, Laurent, Yarne, Cynthia, Gerome, and Noire."

"By the gods!" Lucina, shocked, turns towards Chrom. "That's every single one, father! And I've never told anyone, yet!"

Chrom closes his eyes. "Ok… I believe you."

I nod. "That felt good to tell someone." I lay back down. "Anyways, today has been a long day, and I'd like to get some rest."

Chrom sighs. "Ok. Come by my tent in the morning, so you can tell us whether you're going to help or look for Lucina's comrades."

And with that. I'm suddenly alone. Luckily, I've already decided what I'm going to do. I'll tell Chrom in the morning.

 ** _To be continued….._**

Save Game?

File 1- Chapter 4: Purpose

Saving…..

Do not close the page…..

Saving…..

File 1- Chapter 5: Departure


	5. Chapter 5: Departure

Fire Emblem: Crossed-Worlds

Chapter 5: Departure

What you need to know:

The page will only show the main characters of the story. Those who only show up for a chapter or two (EX: Lissa and Frederick) won't show up.

I strongly dislike Henry.

Inigo's Parents are Olivia and Donnel.

Enjoy :D

I walk up to Chrom's tent, opening the curtain slightly. There he is again, leaning over that table and map. At his sides are Lucina and Robin. "Good morning."

The three look up. "Good morning, William. Sleep well?" Chrom asks. "I don't mean to nag, but have you made your choice?"

I nod. "Yes." I squint. "I'm going to help Lucina." I glance at Robin. "Did you two tell him?"

Chrom nods. "Yes, last night."

Robin eyes gleam with curiosity. "A different world! It's so interesting! You said we're in your world in a way. What am I like?"

He had to ask.

"You're… Customizable."

"Eh?"

"In my world, I can change your name, hair style, hair color, birth date, body structure, and… gender."

"WHAT?! GENDER?!

This could be fun! "I can control all of you during battles, and, pair you up during battle. If I pair you up enough, you get married. Then your kid appears. Same with everyone in the army."

Chrom looks intrigued. "Oh."

"Heck, if I wanted to, then I could make you two get married, when Robin's a girl."

Lucina chuckles. "One day, I'd like to go to your world."

Robin shakes his head. "I certainly don't want to!"

I sigh. "And hey, when Robin's a girl, Morgan becomes a dude."

All three widen their eyes.

I shake my head. "Sorry, got a little off topic."

Chrom shakes his head. "Ya… Are you sure you don't want to stay and help? We'd need it, especially since you know the future."

I shake my head. "I don't want to risk the chance of altering the future."

Lucina walks up to me. "Thank you, really."

I shake my head. "Don't worry about it. In my world, I can't fight very well. I'm honestly better off finding Lucina's friends. And…" I ain't saying it. No way.

"And what?" Lucina raises an eyebrow.

"Uhh….." Oops, I've done it now. I gulp. "O-one of your friends was my favorite… Character…"

"Eh? So the reason you want to help me is because you want to meet your favorite _character_?"

Crap! "Uh…"

Chrom shakes his head. "Lucina, calm down. This man just got put into a world he thought was a fairy tale. A weird fairy tale, granted, but a fairy tale none the less. He's bound to have a favorite person in the story."

Lucina sighs, calming down. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Ok!" Chrom claps his hands. "Do you need anything before you leave? Supplies?"

I nod. "Just some food, and maybe something to hold water. Oh! And, if it's not too much to ask, some money, please. I just got dropped off. No money, no anything."

Chrom nods. "Of course."

Chrom has Frederick prepare a bag with food to last a week, a canteen filled with water, and 1000 money (I have no clue what it's called.)

It's sad, now that I think about it. Every nerd dreams of this, meeting their favorite video game character in person. Now, I'm leaving to find ten people, when I can barely remember what they look like. And not only that, but one of my two favorite characters, Morgan, I'm leaving behind.

On the bright side, I dislike none of the people I'm going to find.

Chrom, Robin, and Lucina walk me to the edge of camp. Those who are awake had come to see me off.

Out of the small group, Owain walks forward, stopping in front of me and sticking out his hand. "Best of luck, my friend. Return safely, so we can celebrate!"

I nod, shaking his hand. "You have my word." I start to walk away, then turn back once more. "Hey, Owain?"

"Yes?"

"Keep an eye on Morgan, ok?"

He nods. "You have my word."

I start walking down the path, unsure of where it'd take me, but sure that adventure lies ahead.

 _ **3 hours later...**_

 ****The sun, directly overhead, is beating down rays of heat, which seem to be directed right at me. Was this a good idea?

Come on, think! I'm in Plegia, correct? That's the same camp as when they were attacked and met Lucina, for real that time, and met that god-awful idiot Henry.

That means I just have to travel north, right? That's where Inigo is, across the border of Ferox.

Wait a minute...

Wasn't Owain across the border in Valm? Then how was he here?

And Morgan! She's supposed to be in the northeastern corner of Ferox! Does this mean they aren't where they're supposed to be?!

"How am I ever supposed to find them?!" I shout accidentally. I did NOT mean to say that out loud.

"Hmm? Talking to me?" A voice from behind me asks. I turn slowly. Standing before me is a boy, 16 maybe, with blue-gray hair, blue and white shirt, held with a brown belt, and a sword attached to the belt. He has blue gauntlet like gloves, and a blue with white lined shield over his left shoulder. He has white, metal, knee pads, and metal covering his lower legs and feet.

I shake my head. "No, sorry. That was supposed to be in my head." I sigh.

The man smiles understandingly. "You said you were 'supposed to find them'?"

I raise an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I didn't ask your name."

He sticks his hand out. "Oh, sorry. My name is Inigo."

Holy crap, is it really him?!

"Like, _the_ Inigo? Traveled through time with Lucina and some others, son of Olivia, likes to practice dancing in his free time?"

He steps back and gasps. "Y-you know of me?!"

I nod. "Yup. Lucina sent me to find her friends she traveled here with."

"Lucina really is two steps ahead, huh?" Inigo sighs. "So, she sent you to find us?"

I nod. "Yes. She didn't want to leave Chrom and the Shepards, so she asked if I could find you all."

"Ah. So that's what you meant by 'supposed to find them'."

I sigh. "Ya. I've still got to find nine more."

Inigo tilts his head. "Nine? Did you find others?"

I nod. "Ya, Owain and Morgan. They're back with Chrom and the Shepards."

"Ah. Usually, I wouldn't trust you, but you somehow knew about the time travel, and my secr-. Wait a minute! How do you know?!"

I yawn. "Lucina told me."

Inigo squints curious, almost as if he's doubting me. "Prove it."

"Ok, Lucina had me go look for ten people."

He shakes his head. "You just told me."

"Their names are Nah, Inigo, Kjelle, Noire, Gerome, Brady, Severa, Laurent, Yarne, and Cynthia."

He stands there. "Ok, so? I mean't how you knew my secret! I've never told a single living soul."

"Correction! You haven't, _yet_! You tell Olivia, and then she tells Lucina, who tells me." Wow, lying is way easier in this world than I thought!

"... Remind me not to tell my mother."

I shrug. "So, uuhh..." Now what? We look for the rest? What if he doesn't even want to?

Inigo sighs. "What's your name, anyways?"

"Uh. William." I stick out my hand. "Nice to meet you, Inigo."

He nods, shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you to, William."

I turn back towards the path I was heading on. "Come on, let's go find the others.

He runs to catch up to me, who's already yards away. "Wait! Do you even know where they are?!"

I turn back towards him. "Nope! Gotta start looking." I start walking again, then stop. "By any chance, do you know where the others are?"

Inigo takes a second to think. "Hmm… Actually, yes! I think Nah is at the far east of Ylisse. Last I heard, there was a Manakete in an old library who always spends her days in there. I bet its Nah, unless it's her mother Nowi."

I shake my head. "It isn't Nowi. I saw her while I was with Chrom and the Shepards."

Inigo smiles. "Nah isn't going to find herself. Let's go."

We both start walking down the path, trying to find the nearest town so we can buy a compass.

Inigo walks next to me. "So, how'd you join the Shepards?"

"I met Morgan in a field, then we went to town, met Owain, and fought off a band of ruffians. It just so happened the Shepards were right outside town. They asked us to join them, and they said yes."

" _They_ said yes?"

I nod. "Morgan and Owain joined in a heartbeat, but I don't fight. I still wanted to help though. So I decided to help Lucina find her friends. And now I'm here."

Inigo squints. "I thought you said you fought off a band of ruffians."

"They attacked us. I didn't say I couldn't fight, just didn't want to."

"Why not?"

"I've got no reason too. If I ever have a reason, I'll fight."

He looks at me weird. "Little cold, don't you think?"

I shrug. "I don't mean it rude. I'd just not rather risk my life. I want to get home in one piece, whenever that happens."

He tilts his head. "Where's your home?"

I sigh. I can't tell everyone I'm from another world. "Hoshido. A kingdom across the sea."

Inigo's eyes gleam. "Hoshido? Like the kingdom from legends?!"

I nod. "Yup. It isn't legend though. It exists." Ok, lying is ridiculously easy.

"Ok, your turn."

"My… turn?"

"Ya! Ask me questions, cause I just unloaded a bunch on you."

Questions? Like what? I already know enough about him from my world. "Who are your parents? Besides Olivia, I mean."

"Oh. My father's name is Donnel. I don't have any siblings."

Ah, so that's who his father is in this world.

 ** _10 hours later…_**

 ****I continued to ask questions, most of which I already knew. As we walked down the path, we found a small town, where we bought a compass, and hotel rooms for us to stay in.

I walk up to my room, opening the door. It's a simple room, a bed to the left, small bookshelf to the right, and a small wooden chair in the corner. Laying my sword down next to the bed, I lay down, and immediately drift off to sleep...

…

…

…

I open my eyes, expecting to be in my room, but instead, I'm floating in a black void. This seems oddly familiar. Have I been here before? In this void?

Oh yeah! When I first talked to Naga here, before she dropped me off in this world.

Floating in mid… Void, I guess, I look around, only able to move my head to look around. It's pitch black, yet I can see myself as if there's light.

"Hello? Naga? Anyone?" I shout into the void.

"William…" I hear Naga's voice, as if it's far off.

"Naga? Is that you? Why can't I see you?"

"My power is too weak. As it is now, I can't project my full body to you."

"Ok…"

"I have limited time, but you must listen to me. Travel east, and find Nah."

"That's it? Nothing else?"

"I'm afraid I can't explain yet. Just make it your top priority. I'm afraid somethings-" Her voice cut out.

"Naga?" I shout. No response. "Naga?!"

I sit up, now in bed. What was she about to say? Is something going after Nah?!

I've got a bad feeling about this…

 ** _To be continued…_**

 ****Save Game?

File 1- Chapter 5: Departure

Saving…..

Do not close the page…..

Saving…..

File 1- Chapter 6: Ruins

Want to hear about updates? Check out my youtube channel!

channel/UCjOLSI-D6EWXncE00bqTf1w


	6. Chapter 6: Ruins

Fire Emblem: Crossed-Worlds

Chapter 6: Ruins

What you need to know:

If you haven't noticed by now, someone new shows up every chapter.

Noire's parents are Tharja and Henry

This chapter took way too much research. Idk who Noire is.

Enjoy :D

"Are you sure Inigo?" I ask, worried. How are we supposed to take on an ENTIRE BAND OF SLAVERS?! There's only two of us!

"I heard a rumor, and I'm checking up on it." Inigo says, walking out of the hotel.

We woke up less than two hours ago, and as soon as we walked downstairs, we heard a rumor of Slavers (bands of ruffians that capture and sell girls for… well, you know) who chased a girl into the Ruins this morning.

"If a lady is in trouble, I have to help!" Inigo storms down the road, towards a hill, where you can see a fallen castle in the distance. The townspeople call it the Ruins.

"This guy's a total ladies' man, isn't he?" I sigh, talking to myself. Just like the ga-. Or, I guess the game's just like the real Inigo. I'm never gonna get used to the whole, this world's real thing.

I run to catch up to Inigo, who's already a block down the road.

"So, what's the plan? It's a band of thieves and scum bags. There's probably 10-20 of them, at least."

"So? We sneak in, rescue the girl if there is one, and get out. Simple!" He keeps smiling, with a big grin on his face.

Someone help us.

We walk up to the ruins, pressing ourselves against a wall.

"Where is she?" A man yells. "She ran right into these ruins! We've got every entrance covered! Find her!"

I look at Inigo. "Ok, let's find a way in. Preferably one not guarded by lots of them."

Inigo nods, and we sneak towards the opposite corner of where we heard the voice.

I peak around the corner, noticing an entrance to the building we're hiding behind. In front of the entrance is a man, equipped with a silver sword, hood, and boots, all tattered and worn; typical ruffian style… Did I just use the word 'equipped'?

I turn back towards Inigo. "There's an entrance, guarded by one guy." I whisper. "We need to take him out quietly."

Inigo nods. "I'll take care of him." He unsheathes his sword, tossing and twirling it in his hand. He peaks around the corner, then steps out. He then angles the blade like a spear, tossing it forward. I hear a small thump in the distance.

I thought that was only possible with knives and lances!

"Dude, that was awesome!" I whisper, walking around the corner. The guard is laying on his back, with Inigo's sword sticking out of his stomach. "Wow…"

"Come on!" Inigo sneaks into the ruins, and I quickly follow.

I look around. It's all brimstone, moss growing out of cracks, and the only light inside is the light from the holes in the ceiling and walls.

I look at Inigo. "We'd best stay out of the light, so we don't get spotted." Inigo nods.

We sneak along the wall, making our way to the hallway on the other side of the room.

The hallway's floor is mostly a red carpet, with rips and tears in the cloth, along with parts where the colors faded.

I draw my blade, getting ready in case something jumps out of the darkness. "I got a bad feeling about this place."

"Ditto." Inigo draws his blade as w-. Wait, when did he pick it up? The blood's even gone! He looks at me. "Don't look surprised. You waltzed in here willy nilly, balls to the wall. I took my time to clean my blade."

"Ok…" I look down the hallway, noticing a door at the end of the hall. I point at it. "That looks like the only way forward."

He nods. "Ya."

We slowly walk forward until we reach the doorway. I press my ear up against the door.

"What do I do? What do I do?!" I faintly hear a girls voice through the doorway. This seems to be the one we're searching for.

I turns towards Inigo. "There's a girl in here. I bet she's the one they chased."

Inigo nods. "Ya." He puts away his sword. "I'm putting my weapon away. I don't want to scare the poor girl."

He's got a point. I put my sword away. For a being a ladies' man, he DOES make sense… sometimes.

I slowly open the door. In the center of the room is a girl, with dark and light green clothing, which opens up around the chest area… I shake my head. Her shoulders have a white crown looking thing on each side, and her short white hair has a string around her head, with a feather attached to it.

Honestly, the hair is what caught me off guard the most. It's as white as Robin's and Henry's… Wait a minute. Short hair, feather, white as Henry's…

Is she Noire?

I look at Inigo, then back at Noire, whos shaking on the floor. "Wh-what do you want? A-are you going to k-kill me?"

I shake my head. "No, quite the opposite. We're here to get you out."

She slowly gets up. "And who's your friend?"

Inigo immediately pushes me to the side. "No way… Noire?! Is that you?!"

Noire gets up. "I-Inigo?"

He walks up to her, smiling. "It is you!"

She nods. "Y-ya. How did you find me?"

"We heard a rumor of a girl chased into the Ruins by a band of Slavers." He turns towards me. "And here we are."

"Come on! We need to high tail it out of here if we don't want to get noticed." I whisper. I've got a really bad feeling we're being watched.

"You do need to leave, don't you?"

I turn around, seeing nothing. Was that voice just me?

I turn back towards Inigo. "Did you hear that?"

He tilts his head. "Hear what?"

I shake my head. What was that? Is it just me being paranoid? "N-never mind."

 _They can't hear me, you know._

Huh? How is he, no, _it_ , talking to me?

 _I can hear your thoughts too, you know. And I'm a man, not an IT._

Eh? Ok, then who are you?

 _It doesn't matter. I'm just helping you._

Help me? Why? I'm not in any danger, at least not yet.

 _Well, on the contrary. There's guards approaching from the way you got in. They found Inigo's little victim._

His victim? What the he-?

 _Hey, keep it PG dude._

Eh? This ain't a movie…

 _It doesn't matter! They're already coming down the hallway. I've got to go, or I'll get caught too._

Hey! Come ba-.

He's already gone. I turn towards Inigo and Noire, who are still talking about who-knows-what. "Guys, we need to go, now!"

As if on que, we hear knocking on the door. "Come on out girly! We know you're in there!"

"Crap!" I look around. There's the door we came from in front of me, with no other exit around. We're trapped.

I look at Inigo and Noire. "Guys! We're screwed!"

He points at the wall. "Come on!"

We sneak up against the wall. "When the bust in, get em!" I run to the other side of the wall, right as the door bursts into shards of wood. I immediately strike the first thug who burts through the opening, killing him.

Now standing in front of the doorway, I realize we have no chance of winning. What now?! If they find Noire, she's screwed! Think William, think!

"Hey, you! Why'd you just kill one of my men?!"

Uh oh. "Uhh… self-defense?"

"Self-defense my arse! That's one of my men!"

I divert my eyes to the side, seeing Inigo pressed up against the wall, his eyes wide. I look back at the group of men. "Well, one, he burst through the door, which scared me. Two, I got pissed since you called me girly. Last time I checked, I'm the only one in here, and I'm a guy, not some 'Girly'."

The thug squints. "You're comin with us. Ezra's gonna want to deal with you."

 ** _To be continued….._**

Save Game?

File 1- Chapter 6: Ruins

Saving…..

Do not close this page…..

Saving…..

File 1- Chapter 7: Escape

Want to hear about updates? Check out my youtube channel!

channel/UCjOLSI-D6EWXncE00bqTf1w


	7. Chapter 7: Escape

Fire Emblem: Crossed-Worlds

Chapter 7: Escape

What you need to know:

After some thought, what I said previously is false. There will be two arcs. I've realized this because I wanted to include a FE: Fates arc, but couldn't figure out where it would fit in the story. Instead, I'll be lengthening the second arc, as it was going to be much shorter.

Severa's parents are Cordelia and Gaius.

Kjelle's parents are Sully and Stahl.

Enjoy :D

How did I get in this situation? It went from finding the people who traveled through time with Lucina to saving a girl from Slavers to being captured! Why does Inigo have to be a womanizer?!

I'm currently on my knees in a grassy area by the ruins, my arms tied behind my back. Apparently I'm about to meet their leader. I'm so dead. At least I can safely assume Inigo and Noire made it out ok. I hope.

Just then, a man walked out from around the corner. "I've told ya a million times! We don't capture no guys, just little lasses like the one we followed here! Now get back to searchin, I'll deal with our little 'friend' here."

He walks up, and immediately I smell the beer and smoke on his clothing. His stench is only overpowered by his ungodly awful clothing; a ripped and shredded cloak with a hood surrounding his neck, muddy brown boots, ripped shirt and pants, and a crappy iron sword, which looks like it's on its last leg. His pointy chin is covered by a gruff beard, and he looks about in his 30's.

"So yer the boy who killed one of dos' men I hired!" He spits, pointing the tip of his blade in my face.

"And? He tried attacking me, I defended myself. It just so happened he died in the process."

"I don't like yer attitude, kid. You're gonna pay for doin that. Every negative action gots it's consequences."

"If that were true, then you guys would be in jail, or worse, _dead,_ " I snort.

He sends a hard kick to my face that hurts like crazy. I look back at the guy, spitting blood out. "You little thug! How dare you talk back to me, Ezra?!"

Wow, this guy's really full of himself, isn't he? "So now what? You gonna make me join you? You gonna kill me? Let me go?"

He laughs. "HA! You ain't goin nowhere. You kill one of my men, then expect to escape scot-free? Don't make me laugh! This is gonna be the last of yer day's, kid!"

Just then, I hear thuds from all around me, then a voice. "I didn't know I was so good with a bow!" Is that Noire?

"Ugh! We don't have time! Let's just take these guys down!" That can't be Inigo, that was too… Feminine. Who is it?

Ezra starts backing up, holding his sword out in front of him. "Damn! How did this hap- Wait! Didn't we just catch you two?"

"And? We had help, you disgusting perv!" Another women. Who are these people?!

Suddenly I feel something cutting the ropes tying my hands together. "Here, Will."

"Inigo? Is that you?" I ask, standing up. I turn around, and sure enough, it is. Behind him are three women: Noire and two others. One has light brownish hair, wrapped into double pigtails. She has a shield like thing on her left shoulder, white metal boots, blue pants with a light gray stripe running up each leg, a pale-ish sleeveless shirt, and gloves almost going to her shoulders, only held on by a small belt of some sort, and's holding a silver blade. The other has short, brown-ish hair, a small, light blue chest plate, light blue boots, and a light blue shirt underneath the chest plate. Her arms are covered by blue armored gloves, and theres a big lance on her back… Wait are they-?

"Severa and Kjelle?!"

"Eh?" They say in unison.

Uh-oh, I screwed up now.

Kjelle looks at Inigo. "Who's this guy?"

Inigo looks back at her. "His name is William. Lucina sent him to find all of us."

Severa raises an eyebrow. "Find us?"

I nod. "Ya. Lucina asked me to find her friends, the ones who traveled through time with her."

Severa shrugs. "That isn't important right now. Do you have a weapon?"

I check my back. "No, they must have took my blade."

"Find it then! We don't have all day."

I look around, spotting a bunch of weapons laying against the wall.

 _It's on the far left end. Hurry!_

Eh? Oh, you again.

 _Yeah, and? Come on, grab the dang blade! I've gotta go._

Wa-

He's gone.

I run up to the line of weapons, and go to the far left end. Sure enough, there lies my sword, sheathed and on the ground. I quickly grab it and slide the strap over my head.

Running up to the others, I unsheathe my blade. "Let's get out of here!"

Just then, 10 men round the corner. We're completely outnumbered, and no one has that super powerful spell like Morgan does. I look around for another way out, but they blocked our only means of escape.

 _Yo! Pull it together! You're the son of- Wait, scratch that. You don't know it yet, but you've got a strong power inside of you, and that damned blade's sealing it away!_

What power?

 _Damn, seems Naga hasn't showed you yet. Ok, here's the plan._

Why am I taking orders from you?

 _Cause, I know how this goes down, and I'm not letting you die!_

Wait, what?

 _Ok, first, tell Noire to take out as many as she can with her bow. There's only ten or so of them, so the more she gets, the merrier. Then, the four of you rush the Slavers head on. Got that?_

Y-yeah. Who are you?

 _I'm not entitled to say, but one day, you'll know. Bye for now!_

Wait!

He's gone, just like last time. I sigh.

"Ok!" I shout. "We've got this!" I turn towards Noire. "Noire, take out as many as you can with your bow. The more the merrier!" I turn towards the others. "When they're close enough, we rush em'. There's only ten of them, and Noire should be able to take out enough of them."

Severa scowls. "Yeah, ten! There's only four of us!"

"If Morgan, Owain, and I can take down 15 of these bastards, I'm sure the five of us can take down ten!"

Severa steps back. "15? Just the three of you?!"

I hold my blade out in front of me. "Here they come!"

Noire immedietly launches 4 arrows, back to back, each fatal hitting one of the Slavers. I turn towards the others. "Ok, six of them, four of us! If you could break in and save me, this is a cake walk!"

I rush forward, heading for the nearest slaver. He puts the sword over his head, ready to swing down when I get to close.

"William, watch out!" Inigo shouts.

However, I'm already one step ahead. As the bandit swings his blade down, I sidestep out of the way, and stab him in his chest, and he collapses to the floor. I immediately rush at the next guy, who cowers in fear after watching his friend die. As I rush towards him, I flip the blade around in my hand, and hitting him in the face with the hilt of the blade, knocking him out, but not killing him.

I look around. Now we're on the winning side, because it's five v four.

I look at the others. "What are you waiting for? We're winning!"

The others rush forward, each taking down one of the bandits. The last one was taken out by another of Noire's arrows.

I swing the blade at the floor, getting the blood off the blade. I walk over to Inigo, sheathing the blade. "Next time, we aren't following rumors, Inigo."

Inigo smiles. "Hey, don't get mad! We found three of them! Now we only need the other six!"

I nod. "True. So what? We go for Nah now? And NOT follow rumors!"

Inigo laughs. "Ya!"

Suddenly, I feel a tap on my shoulder. "So, we leaving or not?"

I turn around to see Kjelle. "Er, ya." I turn towards the others. "Come on, let's get out of here!" The other four nod, and we all make a break for the town.

 ** _2 hours later….._**

 ****"It's only noon?! I feel as if three days have passed!" I grumble, still annoyed at Inigo's arrogance. I sigh. "At least we found you three."

We're walking out of town, taking our original plan of heading towards Nah.

Kjelle looks at me. "So, who are you?"

How many times am I gonna have to explain this? "My name's William. I'm from Hoshido, a country across the sea. I met Lucina a couple days ago, and she asked me to find you guys, for some reason." I know really why, I thought I knew where they all were, but I was completely wrong. The only person that was where they should be was Noire.

"Huh?" Severa scoffs. "You better have had a good reason for Lucy to trust you." I shrug.

"And one other thing," Kjelle asks, "How did you know it was us at first glance?"

Oh crap. "Um… Lucina described you guys to me."

Severa squints. "Suuuuuurreee." She sighs. "Whatever. So, where we headed?"

"We're heading east. We have reason to believe Nah is at some library of sorts." Inigo responds.

"Ok." Kjelle smiles. "Sounds like a plan!"

I sigh. I have yet to tell them I'm from another world, and that I'm just doing what Naga asked me. Honestly, I don't think I'll ever tell them, or anyone, for that matter.

 ** _To be continued….._**

 ****Save Game?

File 1- Chapter 7: Escape

Saving…..

Do not close this page…..

Saving…..

File 2- Chapter 8: Librarian

Want to hear about updates? Check out my youtube channel!

channel/UCjOLSI-D6EWXncE00bqTf1w


	8. Chapter 8: Librarian

Fire Emblem: Crossed-Worlds

Chapter 8: Librarian

What you need to know:

The arc has roughly 3 chapters left. Crazy, right?

Nah's parents are Nowi and Gregor.

Cynthia's parents are Sumia and Chrom.

Enjoy :D

"W-Will!" Eh? Who's that?

"Will!"

I slowly sit up in my bed. I look to the side, noticing Inigo.

"What's up?" It's been two months since we saved Noire, Kjelle, and Severa. Severa still doesn't trust me, which makes sense. I'm not telling the truth, and she knows it. One day I'll tell them, one day, when it WONT destroy their minds.

We finally found the town where we believe Nah is staying. It's a small town, with a giant building that's said to be a library. Honestly, it's more of a fortress if you ask me.

"William!"

I shake my head. "Sorry, what's up Inigo?"

"So, I was getting ready for the day, and came to wake you up. Then I noticed something on the back of your hand."

Eh? What does he mean? I put my left hand up. "I don't see anything…"

"OTHER hand!"

I put up my right hand. Sure enough, there's some kind of blue symbol on my hand…

Wait is that-?!

Inigo looks at me. "Th-that's the mark of Ylisse!"

How do I have this?!

Inigo looks at me. "Only those who are related to the family of Ylisse; those who have their bloodline, can have that mark! Is there… Something you're not telling us?"

I shake my head. "N-no! I don't… It wasn't there yesterday! Come on, we need to get something to cover this up."

Inigo nods. "Yeah. A glove, maybe." I nod in approval.

After quickly getting ready, we head out of the hotel, my hands in my pockets the whole time, in an attempt to cover the mark. Walking to the nearest store, Inigo walks up.

Hello. Do you buy any chance sell gloves? Or at least know a place that sells gloves? My friend here needs one.

The shopkeeper looks at me. "Hello."

He looks at me. "Hmm… I have none that'd fit good with that outfit of yers, and I'm da only one who sells clothing in dis town. It be a small town, here."

Inigo sighs. "Darn."

The shopkeeper looks at me. "Howevers, I can sees you needs it. How about an entire outfit to goes wit it? It'll just be da cost of the gloves."

I nod. "Thank you, really."

"However…"

Inigo raises an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"Whys you need gloves so's bad?

I look at Inigo, for some sign of approval. He sighs, then nods. "Show him your hand." I walk up to the shopkeeper.

"You can't tell ANYONE. I don't even know how I have it." I pull out my hand, showing him the mark of Ylisse.

He gasps. "By da gods! Dat's the mark of Ylisse!"

I nod. "Please, it would mean a lot if I could get those clothes."

He shakes his head. "You know's what, it's free of charge! If yer truly one of da royal family, it'd be da least I could do's."

It only takes a couple minutes to put on my new clothes, and, honestly, I like them far better. My "mark" is covered by a white glove that's cut off at the fingers, with yellow trimming, and an identical one on the other hand. My jacket… thing… is white, with yellow trimming, and the back goes down to my ankles, kinda like a cape. The sleeves go down to my gloves, with the ends folded up, as they were a little long. My shirt is plain white under my coat, just there so my chest doesn't show. My pants are pure white, with yellow trimming at the ends. You can't see it though, as it's covered by the silvery-white metal boots.

"Wow!" Inigo claps his hands. "Looks good on you!"

I nod. "Seriously, thank you," I thank the shopkeeper. "This means a lot."

He shakes his head. "Don't worry about it's! Dis is all I can do's, since you're ones of the royal families!"

"Thank you." Inigo and I walk back to the hotel. We walk into the main lobby, where the other three were waiting.

"There you are!" Severa stomps up to us. "And what, you went clothes shopping or something?! WITHOUT us?! We're ladies, we LOVE shopping!"

I glance at Inigo. "Uh…" Think, William, think! "My pants hand a tear, and the shopkeeper offered the rest of the outfit, for no extra charge." It's mostly true, there was just no charge to begin with. And no tear in my old pants, for that matter.

Kjelle walks up to me, squinting. "I don't know. Honestly, it looks good on him."

Inigo nods. "That's what I was thinking, way better than his old clothes. Where'd he say these clothes were from again?"

"Hoshido. Same place I'm from." When he told us where they're from, I was taken aback, as I never expected to hear the name of that country out of any mouth but my own.

Noire sighs. "Must be nice, having a home."

My eyes widen. I almost forgot they grew up on the run, Risen always giving chase. No place to truly call home… I shake my head. No depressing thoughts!

"Ok!" I clap my hands. "Let's head over to that big building and check it out."

The four nod in agreement. We find Nah, then we're half way done finding the ten people who traveled back in time with Lucina.

"OOF!" Just them, we hear a thud from outside. We all walk outside to go check it out.

On the floor next to a Pegasus (Flying horse, if you don't know what a Pegasus is) is a girl. Blue hair, two short pigtails, white armor covering the chest area, blue boots going up to her thighs, a belt, and a black-ish blue shirt that ends like a skirt, and armor covering each arm, ending in blue-ish black gloves. Is this-?

"Cynthia?!" Kjelle says, startled. "Is that you?"

"Huh?" She looks up, shaking the dazed look from her eyes. "Kjelle? Inigo? Noire? Severa?" Her eyes go to me. "Who's he?"

"Friend of ours." Inigo says, pointing at me. "Actually, Luci sent him to come find us."

"Eh?"

We spend five to ten minutes explaining the situation to Cynthia.

"Ohhhh. That sounds like Big Sis!" Cynthia puts both fists up. "Well? What are we waiting for?! Let's go find the others!"

I look at Inigo. "So far, she's been the easiest to convince."

Inigo nods. "She's gullible, which in this case, helps a lot."

"Ya."

Cynthia gathers her stuff: Lance, Pegasus, dropped money, etc. and we head towards the library.

"I wonder what's inside," Noire ponders.

Inigo puts both hands behind his head. "I don't know, milady, we'll just have to find out."

I glance at Inigo. "Dude, just stop. Please."

Inigo raises an eyebrow. "What?"

It only takes two to three hours before we reach the library.

We stand at the entrance. It's at least ten to 20 stories tall. It's a giant metal fortress if you ask me. Is this thing really a library?!

We slowly walk inside, our weapons drawn in case of an ambush or something like it. But as we open the giant doors sealing this place away, we look and see, we obviously don't need them. The ceiling at least 20 feet above us, each wall is lined to the brim with books.

I whistle. "Jeez. That's sure a lot of books."

Inigo nods. "Ya, and this place is like a maze! Every ten feet there's another corner to turn!" He's right. I look down the hallway, noticing the huge, gaping openings in the rows of bookshelves.

I turn towards the others. "Ok. I say we split up."

Severa nods. "Sounds good. But, what are we gonna do about this?" She asks, pointing back at Cynthia's Pegasus.

Cynthia nods. "O-oh, right! She belongs outside! S-sorry about that." She blushes, tilting her head to the side with an awkward smile, scratching the back of her head.

After Cynthia drops off the flying horse, we split into four goups: Inigo by himself, Severa and Kjelle on one, Noire and Cynthia on another, and I'm going in solo. We all round the first corner, and at the first break in the path, we decide to split up.

"I'll go this way." I tell them, pointing at the opening to our side. They all nod, and I slowly walk in.

I look around, noticing the humongous room. Everything is neat and tidy, except for the pile of books in the corner. Someone must have been here.

I cautiously walk over to the pile. No one's here. I want to leave, but…

My curiosity gets the best of me.

I sit down next to the pile, and grab the first book off the top. I read it aloud.

"Controlling Your Power, the Guide to Dragonstones. What's this about, I wonder?"

"It's a book that teaches Manekete how to control their dragon forms using Dragonstones. It's virtually useless to humans."

I quickly turn around, noticing a small girl. Pointy ears, white and red dress, brown boots that go up to her knees, brown purse-thing, and flat, brown hair that's braided down each side of her face, with a small group of strands sticking up in the back.

"No way…" I whisper in disbelief. It's Nah! It's as if my luck never runs out! I've already found six of them! Only four more!

"What? Do I look like someone you know?" Nah asks, slightly tilting her head to the side.

I jump up. Time to convince her to join us. "Um, kind of. What's your name? I'm William." I stick out my hand in greeting.

Nah smiles. "Nah. That's my name." She hesitantly shakes my hand.

"Phew! That's one more!"

"Eh?"

"Oh, sorry. I need to explain myself. You know Lucina, right?"

Her eyes widen. "Luci?! Of course! She's a good friend of mine!"

"Even better. So you traveled with her back in time to save the future?"

She gasps. "H-how'd you know?!"

"Lucina told me. Actually, she sent me to find her missing friends. I already found Owain, Morgan, Inigo, Kjelle, Severa, Noire, and Cynthia."

Her smile grows. "Are they here?"

I nod. "For the most part. Owain and Morgan are back with Chrom and his army. As for the others, they're somewhere in the library, since we split up to look for you."

She nods. "Thank you. Even though I don't know you, you traveled all the way here to find me. It means a lot." She bows her head.

I raise an eyebrow. Is she… hitting on me? I shake my head. No way, I'm ready too much out of this.

Just then, I hear a rumbling noise, and the sound of something slamming somewhere in the room.

Nah's eyes widen. "Uh-oh…" She runs off to the direction I came from.

"What? What was that?" I follow Nah to the other corner where the opening to the room is. Wait what? It's gone! "Where'd the entrance go?!

"Uh-oh… Darn it Laurent!" Nah says, frustrated.

"Laurent? What did he do?" I ask, confused.

Nah turns towards me. "Laurent set a trap that… raises walls up to trap prisoners. He probably won't be here to check for a day or two…"

Oh you've GOT to be kidding me! "Are we really trapped in here? You can't turn into a dragon and blow up the wall or anything?"

Nah shakes her head. "No, I've already tried. This is like the fifth time I've gotten stuck like this." She sits down. "Welp, now time to wait."

I sit down as well. "Well, this sucks."

Nah smiles. "No. At least we've got each other to talk to."

I raise an eyebrow. I really shouldn't be reading into this but… She's being pretty obvious about it now.

Nah leans forward a bit. "So, tell me about yourself! Where are you from?"

"Um… Hoshido. Over-seas." The more and more I use that as an answer, the more it feels… wrong.

She smiles. "Ah. I read about that place! The place where the royal family has a line of dragon blood?"

I nod. I'm just gonna go along with it. "Yup. At least, that's what I heard. I never actually met them."

"Ah! Is that outfit Hoshidian?"

I nod. "Yup."

"Ooh! And that hairstyle! Is that Hoshidian too?"

"Hairstyle? I don't style my hair…"

"Oh, sorry. I mean your hair's… what's the right word? Multicolored?"

"Multicolored? What are you talking about? My hairs brown, and not any other."

She shakes her head. "There's a bit of white hair at the front of your hair. Here, look." She reaches into her purse, pulling out a mirror, handing it too me.

I look into the mirror. Sure enough, my hair's brown, with a white band of hair in front. "Since when? I don't remember dying my hair…"

Nah raises an eyebrow. "That wasn't there before?"

I shake my head. "No. Actually…" I'm telling her about the mark. I've got to figure this out, and maybe she's got a clue. I take off my right glove. "… this appeared on my hand this morning." I show her the mark. "And I'm NOT related to Chrom or the family of Ylisse."

Her eyes widen. "Oh my… Did you… Tell anyone?"

I shake my head. "Only Inigo, who was the one who noticed it in the first place."

She squints. "Hmm. You know, when we get out of here, I think I might know someone who knows what's going on with you."

"Oh?"

"I don't know if we CAN talk to her, but maybe Naga can help."

My eyes widen. "N-Naga?! You know her too?" Did I REALLY just say that? Why can't I keep that a secret?!

She looks at me with a face of curiosity. "Y-you know her?! But your… human! No offense…"

I shake my head. "None taken." Should I tell her the truth? I don't see why not. I'm already telling her all my secrets. Why not?

So, I spend at least an hour explaining in detail what's happened in the last two weeks. Like when I explained it to Lucina and Chrom, it feels really good, like a bit of weight is being lifted off my shoulders. That's how the saying goes, right?

I sigh, finishing my story. I look at her, noticing the look of awe and wonder.

"Th-that's… Cool!" She smiles, her eyes gleaming. "You're from another world! And one where we all exist as a fairy tale! And you can control how the story goes!" She closes her hands together, locking her hands together, and leaning against them. "That's why Lucina asked you to look for us… She thought you might know where we are." She looks up at me. "So, are we where the story said we were?"

I shake my head. "Not completely. So far, you and Morgan were the only one that's in the same place as the story."

"Oh. I wonder why me..." She looks at me. "Can I ask you more questions?"

I nod. "Sure. There's nothing better to do, since we're stuck in here for a while."

She nods. "Yup, just the two of us."

There she goes again, hitting on me. It's starting to really confuse me.

"So!" She claps her hands. "In the fairy tale, who's your favorite character?"

Oh crap. How do I tell her it's her?! Lucina and Nah are my favorite characters, but how do I tell Nah that?! "Uh…."

She smiles. "Is it… Me?"

I gulp. "Y-ya…"

She smiles. "Am I the same as in the story?"

I look at her, baffled. I thought she'd freak out, maybe call me a pervert or something. "Um… for the most part. Clothes are the same, features are the same, and your attitude, at least of what I've seen, is the same."

She squints. "Features? Like what?"

"Eh? Uh… sorry. Stuff like, I don't know, ears? Hairstyle? I can't say anything about your hair color, as in the story it changes depending on who I have marry Nowi."

"What?!"

"Oh yeah. In my world, I can choose who your parents are, and each 'child' is set to a specific parent. Your always Nowi's child, no matter who she marries."

She looks at me, confused. "Oh? Who are the other's parent?"

"Hmm. Inigo's is Olivia, Lucina's is Chrom, Cynthia's is Sumia, Noire's is Tharja, Severa's is Cordelia, and Kjelle's is Sully. Just to name a few."

She giggles. "You say few, but that's more than half of us."

I nod. "Honestly, I don't remember the others." I scratch the back of my head.

She giggles again. "Anyways, we'd better see if we can get out of here at least before we sit in here bored. I haven't gotten trapped in this room before."

We look around, inspecting the bookshelves. After what feels like at least another hour, we give up.

"Well, now what?" She asks, looking at me.

I shrug. "No clue. It's just you, me, and a bunch of dusty old books." I couldn't have worded that weirder, could I?

She yawns. "Ok, well, I'm gonna take a nap." She squints at me. "Don't pull anything weird while I'm asleep, got it?"

I nod. Yup, she's hitting on me.

I go to the opposite corner to rest. Now what? I'm trapped in a library that's nearly pitch black, except for the candle I somehow didn't notice she brought with her. I lay down on my back, looking up at the ceiling. I shiver, realizing it's cold.

"So, you too huh?" Suddenly, Nah is leaning over me, her arms crossed to keep her warm. "C-can I sleep… next to you?"

I laugh. "Sure. I won't do anything, you have my word."

She giggles. "Ya. Please don't. I'm just cold."

I roll over on my side. She lays down next to me, burrowing her head into my back. I sigh silently. And I thought this fanfiction WASN'T gonna get all mushy mushy.

I slowly close my eyes, feeling the warmth of Nah behind me. But I can't drift off to sleep.

 _Hey._

Oh, you.

 _Yup, me. There's a way to get out of here, you know._

Ya. We wait for Laurent to let us out.

 _Not that, stupid. I mean, getting out from the inside._

How would you know? I don't even know who, or where, you are.

 _I'm a family member. That's all I can say for now._

What?! You tell me we're related, then can't say anything else? That's not very convenient.

 _This situation isn't convenient. Speaking of which, about getting out of here._

Oh, right. How do I do that?

 _Look at your sword. In the hilt, there's a jem._

I look for my sword, which is sitting in front of me. I guess I was tired too, since I was too tired to realize I put it down. I grab it, looking at the hilt. Sure enough, there's a little green rock in it. How did I not notice this before? I try to tug it out of the sword, with no luck.

Now what?

 _That jem isn't coming out anytime soon. Here, if you use your sword right, you can activate your hidden power._

Really? Hidden power? Can't stay out of cringe territory, can you?

 _How else was I supposed to word it? Here, get up. I'm gonna teach you how to use it._

Wow, there's tutorials in real life too. It's not just video game only.

 _You wanna leave here, right? So you don't have to be alone with miss flirty?_

Uh, right!

I get up, careful not to disturb Nah's sleep. I walk over to the now closed entrance.

So now what?

 _Ok, now hold the blade in front of you._

Ok, now what?

 _Close your eyes, and concentrate all your thoughts on the blade, and the blade will form into you._

Form into me?

 _Ya, that stone in that blade is a modified dragonstone made by Naga herself. Your current strength can't use all of it's power, but for now, it should allow you to use the dragon armament. Now, enough thinking! Give it a try._

I shake my head, close my eyes, and concentrate all my attention on the blade. Suddenly, I feel the blade disappear from my hands.

What? Where'd it go?

 _Open your eyes William._

I open my eyes, noticing the blade's disappearance. But that was only at first.

My hands are covered, no, surrounded, in some kind of white light. Is this some kind of power up?

Cool!

 _Ya, I know. Now, walk up and punch that wall._

Eh?! Punch it?! It's metal!

 _And? That power of yours can break down a tower if it wanted too._

Ok… Here goes... I pull my fist back, ready to punch the wall.

I let loose, colliding the end of my fist to the wall.

And the wall shatters.

 ** _To be continued….._**

 ****Save Game?

File 1- Chapter 8: Librarian

Saving…..

Do not close this page…..

Saving…..

File 1- Chapter 9: Naga

Want to hear about updates? Check out my youtube channel!

channel/UCjOLSI-D6EWXncE00bqTf1w


	9. Chapter 9: Naga

Fire Emblem: Crossed-Worlds

Chapter 9: Naga

What you need to know:

So, there's only gonna be one arc. I felt that what I want to do afterwards for this story doesn't fit in with Crossed Worlds, but will instead be a sequel. That being said, there's only a couple chapters left. Also, you'll have to wait till like the end of March/ mid-April before I write the sequel. It's related to Fates, and will also end up being on-going, instead of a fixed beginning and end. You'll have to wait and see ;)

Brady's parents are Maribelle and Kellam.

Also, about that other OC I mentioned. That person's not going to come in properly until the sequel.

Enjoy ;D

"AH!" Nah jumps up, screaming and scrambling on the floor. "Wh-what the heck?!"

Suddenly, I can't see her anymore, and start to choke on dust. Bringing my hand up to cover my mouth as I cough, I notice the light gone from around my hands.

"Uh…" I look around. How do I explain the door inexplicably blowing up?!

"Did the door just blow up?!" Nah shouts at me.

"Did I just do that?" I mumble, startled. I just blew up the door, with one punch. And my name ISN'T Saitama.

"YOU did that?!" Nah looks at me, shocked. "How?!"

"I-uh… Don't know?"

"What do you mean, you DON'T KNOW?! You blew up a solid Iron door that even my fireballs can't even scratch!"

I look around. "Well, I just held my sword forward, and it kinda… Disappeared? Then some white glowing light covered my hands…"

Nah's eyes widened. "I heard about this!" She runs over to her pile of books on the other side of the room, and starts fishing through them. She pops a black book, with red lining. "Here it is!" She opens the book, flipping through the pages. "There's an explanation for your power right here…"

 ** _2 hours later…_**

 ****We all walk away from the library: Inigo, Cynthia, Noire, Nah, Severa, Kjelle, and I. After leaving the library, we quickly met up with the others outside, who were getting worried after my disappearance. Or at least Inigo. Noire, Cynthia, and Kjelle. Severa really doesn't like me much.

After discussing it over, we all decided to go to Naga's temple to ask her what's going on. However, Nah and I didn't tell anyone, just that we we're going to ask Naga where their friends are. It's a good cover story, sure, but it's not going to last. I can feel the moment where I have to spill the beans just inching closer, day by day.

We're on some kind of dirt path, leading upwards. Somehow, the mountain right by the Library just so happens to house the temple which Naga resides.

We're all walking in a scattered line of sorts, with Kjelle and Severa in the front, talking and trading fighting techniques and strategies. Noire and Cynthia are on their own, Noire walking nervously along, and Cynthia whistling some tune. Probably from this world. Nah, Inigo, and I are at the back, walking silently on our own.

Shortly, we arrive at the mountain. It's mostly barren rock, except for a wide trail of lush, bright green grass winding up the mountain, and into the clouds where it disappears.

Nah sighs. "Welp, we're here. Everyone ready?"

I nod. "You bet." I want to figure out what my 'power' is. And why the mark is on my hand, and my inexplicable hair color change, which is now completely white. It's starting to thoroughly confuse me.

Inigo and the rest nod.

As we walk up the mountain, Nah takes the lead, and we slowly form a more organized line. Inigo looks at me with a confused look.

He raises an eyebrow. "Sine when was your hair white?"

I shrug. "Honestly, I don't know. While I was trapped in that room, my hair started turning white. I'm planning on asking Naga about it. And the…" I point at my right hand.

He nods. "Ya. I'm guessing you told Nah while trapped in there?"

"Ya. She said if anyone knows what's up, it's Naga."

"Hey! Hurry up! You're falling behind!" Severa shouts at us, who, with the others, are somehow far off in the distance. They walk REALLY fast. We jog to catch up.

 ** _2 more hours later…_**

 ****"Ugh! How much longer do we have to walk?!"

Nah shakes her head. "Use your eyes. You see the temple, right in front of us?"

We all look up. Right in front of us is an old, brown temple, with swirly carvings in the pillar. Other than that, it's pretty old.

Nah walks up to the generic, big, old doors at the front. "Well, here goes nothing!" She pushes the door open. Wait, how?!

We all follow her in. Inside is as about as bland as the outside, gray stone, light poking through some holes in the walls and ceiling, and… Wait what? There's an almost elegant, perfect, even, fountain in the center of the room. It's glowing, somehow, and the water is clear blue, with a glossy green coating on the marble encasing the water.

Cynthia whistles. "It's so pretty!" She makes fists and brings them in, bending her arms. "Can I have a sip?"

Nah looks at Cynthia. "What?! This is holy water! How dare you?!"

Cynthia lowers her head. "Sorry…"

"Don't be so hard on her, young one." I know that voice.

"Naga?" I ask.

"Hello. I'm sorry I can't be there in person, but I can through voice. What is it you need, children?"

Kjelle looks up at the fountain. "We'd like to ask for help, in finding our friends."

"Your journey is over, for the most part. While you were out gathering friends, Laurent, Gerome, and Yarne are already with Chrom and the Shepards."

I raise an eyebrow. "And where's Brady?"

"Right 'ere!" A voice snorts from behind. "I heard rumors of you guys journeying to some library 'o sorts. Guessin rumors was true, for once."

I turn, looking at Brady, with his staff, blue robes, scar over his eye, and short, brown hair. "Oh. Now everyone's here."

Everyone else looks at me, even Nah, who's eyes widen.

Severa walks up and points her finger in my face. "Ok, spill it! First, somehow, without EVER meeting us before, you know what we look like, and recognized us right away. Then, your _hair_ changed white while you were in that library, and that's not even mentioning this!" She grabs my right hand, pulling off my glove.

Uh-oh… My mark's showing.

Kjelle gasps. "What?! Y-you're-?"

Noire looks at me, holding some talisman in her hands. "INSOLENT FOOL! HOW DARE YOU HIDE SOMETHING LIKE THIS FROM US?!"

"I-" I stutter.

Cynthia tilts her head. "Are w-we related?"

"I don't-"

Nah steps in front of me, as the others (except Inigo, who's face-palming in the background) get closer, mad and confused. "STOP!" Nah shouts. "Please, calm down! Let him explain!" She turns towards me, and nods. "They need to know."

I sigh. There's no use now. So, I tell them everything. The other world, where I'm from, the symbol popping up on my hand, without me knowing. I even tell them about my sword and the whole exploding-wall bit.

Severa gasps, covering her mouth. "Oh my god… Who, ARE you?!"

Kjelle pulls out her spear. "A white light? What kind of crap is that?!"

Noire points her bow at me. "S-so you know who we are, you know EVERYTHING about us? You're a creep!"

Brady holds his staff forward. "Are… Are you even human?"

"STOP!" Nah shouts. "You're all overreacting for NO, reason! William doesn't know what's going on either! Less than a month ago, he thought ALL of us we're just children's fairy tales! Now, he finally gets to meet us all, and instead of being nice, you all hate him, treating him like some kind of monster?! Some kind of un-human creature?! What are you DOING?! For all we know, he's related to Chrom and Sumia, Lucina and Cynthia! What if he's a prince of Ylisse? Then what? And just cause he figured out how to blow up a door? Really?"

I look at Nah, astounded. She trusts me, put her faith in me, and then defended me. The others thought of me as a monster. Are Nah and Inigo my only friends?

"Please, everyone, calm down!" Naga's voice echoes loudly and softly throughout the temple. "Children, listen. I had Nah bring you here, so I can explain who, and what, William is."

I raise an eyebrow, facing the fountain. "What do you mean, 'what' I am?"

"For starters, let me explain where William is from. And it ISN'T another world. He's from this one."

Inigo's eyes widen. "What?!"

Naga continues. "In a future where Grima doesn't win, and Chrom and Robin defeat Grima, Lucina and Robin get married, and have a child."

I nod. "Ya, it's Morgan."

"Sort of. They have a child, THEN they have Morgan. That first child, is William."

What?! I-I'm the son of Robin and Lucina?!

"However, William was… Special. He was born with some kind of power that he couldn't control. To ensure he didn't kill everyone, and revive Grima by accident, I…"

"You brought me to my world, didn't you?" I ask. "You… You me a fake family, just so I couldn't harm my real one?! Do you realize how hard this is to believe?! It's absurd!"

"Child, calm down. I have done wrong to you, and I'm truly sorry. I took you away from your family, then brought you back to the wrong time. I can't undo the wrong's I've done."

"No, you CAN'T!" I yell enraged. "Who gave you the right to take me away from the world I've grown to love, then tell me I never belonged there anyways?!"

Nah looks at me. "William! That's Naga, the Divine Dragon you're talking to!"

"I don't care!" I shout turning towards Nah. "What kind of divine dragon takes a kid away from his world, then tells him he never belonged there anyways?!" I turn back towards the fountain.

Nah sighs. "Is there any way you'll believe her?" She frowns.

I squint. "Ok, fine. Naga, prove that they're my parents. Prove I'm truly some prince of Ylisse!"

"If that's what you wish." A dark, purple oval appears in front of us.

And out walks mom. My mom, from my world.

"M-mom?"

She looks at me. "I'm sorry, William."

Oh no. I-is Naga right?!

"Naga's right. I'm not really your mother. Naga gave me the privilege of raising you as my own, but… I don't even exist."

"W-what?" I stutter. This can't be happening.

"Naga created me, created that world, created everything. It was all fake. It was just designed to control your dragon blood…"

"M-mom…"

"Bye." She slowly fades away, and I fall to my knees.

"Y-you weren't kidding…" I look at the ground.

"Oh my god..." Nah gasps.

"I-I feel… horrible. I'm so sorry…" Severa whispers.

…..

"H-he's m-my… son?!" A voice echoes through the room.

I pick up my head, slowly turning it towards the big door.

And standing there is Chrom, Morgan, Owain, Robin…

And Lucina.

 ** _To be continued…_**

 ****Save Game?

File 1- Chapter 9: Naga

Saving…..

Do not close the page…..

Saving…..

File 1- Chapter 10: Family

Want to hear about updates? Check out my youtube channel!

channel/UCjOLSI-D6EWXncE00bqTf1w


	10. Chapter 10: Family

Fire Emblem: Crossed Worlds

Chapter 10: Family

What you need to know:

From now on, this section (The 'what you need to know' section) will be non-existent starting now. This is the last time I include a section like this, as I feel it sort of spoils upcoming chapter events.

Enjoy :D

"No way…" Robin gasps.

Still on my knees, my head low, I turn to look at Chrom, Robin, Lucina, and Morgan, standing in the doorway of the temple, with the rest of the Shepherds, who are whispering about different stuff... All their eyes are wide, some covering their mouths, some just standing there, bowing their heads.

S-so, my real parents are… Lucina and Robin?! Am I hearing this right? I don't know about anyone that's reading this, but this is a nerd's dream come true! It's just my mom doesn't exist…

Wait, why am I mopping? I just found out my real parents are none other than Lucina and Robin! And Morgan's my sister!

I stand up, forcing a smile onto my face. "Well? What are we mopping and dazed for? We've got a dragon to kill, a kingdom to save, and an emblem to activate, or something like that."

Chrom looks up at me, then shakes his head. "Right! We should be happy, look at this as a ray of hope against a horrible nightmare!"

Lucina looks at Chrom. "Father…"

I cross my arms and smirk. "I already know how this story goes, Lucin- I mean, mother." That's going to take forever to get used to. "I'm from another world, and even if it's fake, I still know how this goes. You guys just defeated Walhart, then tried to get the final piece of the Fire Emblem from Validar, correct?"

Chrom nods. "Right."

I nod, closing my eyes. "And Grima's been released?"

Chrom bows his head. "Afraid so. My negligence caused him to be released right under my nose."

I shake my head. "Has nothing to do with you. Anyways, get that awakening finished, so we can go kick some dragon butt!"

Chrom nods. "Right!" He runs up to Naga's fountain.

"Let's see… Ah-ha! Now it should work!" Naga suddenly appears in front of the fountain, floating.

My eyes widen. "I thought you said-"

"No, I was having trouble projecting myself to you." Naga gives a faint smile.

As Chrom chants the phrase to be 'Awakened', I walk over to Morgan, as Robin and Lucina are at Chrom's side.

"So, you're my brother?" Morgan blushes, looking to the side.

I scratch the back of my head, giving an awkward smile. "I've always wanted a sibling…"

She looks back up at me. "This conversation couldn't have gotten more awkward, could it?"

We both give a slight chuckle. I turn around, looking at Chrom, who's on fire, and Lucin- er, mother, having a panic attack, even though the flames aren't hurting him. I walk over to them.

"Mom, calm down. He isn't going to die." I put a hand on Lucina's shoulder.

Chrom looks back at her, and nods, agreeing with me. "It doesn't hurt a bit…" He looks down at the flames. "However surprising that may be."

Lucina sighs. "Fine."

Naga looks back at Chrom. "If you strike Grima down, you can seal him away again."

Chrom looks at Naga. "Is there anyway to break this unholy cycle? I don't want to put him to sleep, just to have his wrath unleashed on the generations in the next couple centuries."

"Actually, I have an idea." Robin looks up at Naga.

"Yes, Fell-blood?" Naga asks in interest.

"Then, you know of my lineage?"

"Yes. Your power, and that of your son's, is very close to mine." Is that what she meant by my 'uncontrollable power'?

Robin nods. "You said only his own power can destroy him, not even your own, correct? If what you say is true, and I have the same power as him, theoretically, couldn't I land the final blow to end his life?"

Chrom's eyes widen. "That's ingenious! Will that work, Divine Dragon?"

Naga nods. "However, there's consequences. If he were to strike the dragon down, there's a very small chance he would survive…"

Chrom shakes his head. "Then no. We can't lose Robin. He's our prized tactician, a friend, and above that- "He looks at me and Lucina. "A father and husband."

"But Chrom, if I end his life, then the future generations-"Robin says.

"No! I can't have you risk your life, when we can seal it away, protecting our generation!"

"Chrom…" He looks down. "You've been a great friend, no-one could ask for greater, but-"He looks at me. "I want my children, and my children's children, and their children, to have a bright future, not over-seen by the fear that that foul beast might one day come back."

"Robin-"

"Stop!" I shout, making them both turn towards me. "Naga, you said I have the same power as my father, correct?"

Naga nods. "Yes…"

"Then I'll do it! I'll end Grima!" I tell them.

"What?!" Chrom looks at me, as if I've gone mental.

"No!" Lucina shouts, taking my hand. "I just found out that I not only have one, but two children! I don't want you, or Robin for that matter, to disappear. I love you both, even if..."

I shake my head. "That's the whole point. I don't _belong_ here. I may be your son, but I never truly belonged here. You guys didn't love me until like five minutes ago. I want you to live your lives, as though you never met me, just like two months ago, when I didn't live here…"

Lucina sighs, hugging me. "You better not, please. You're my son, even if you were raised in another world, even if you thought we were fairy tales. And, if you for some reason decide to kill Grima, you better be sure you'll live!"

I nod. "You have my word."

Robin walks over, hugging me too. "I won't let you kill that dragon, you hear me! You're our son, and we both love you dearly, even if it's only been for an EXTREMELY short while. After all, I'm not just going to pass what I know down to one of m children!"

I blush. "I-uh…"

"No!" Lucina frowns. "If you get to teach Morgan your tactics, I get to teach William my sword skills!"

"Ha! Fine, how about we both teach him?"

Lucina smiles. "Sure."

"Hey!" Morgan cries, running up to us. "Just cause you just found out he's your son, doesn't mean he gets ALL of the attention!"

"I may be the old grandpa here, but we're all your family, William!" Chrom crosses his arms, no longer on fire. "And not just us, the Shepherds, and even your friends you made along your journey."

"C-Chrom…" I sigh. Everyone, the Shepherds, my friends I made on this short journey, joins in on the hug.

"Ehem." Naga coughs, breaking up the group hug. "I'm truly sorry to interrupt your heartfelt hug, but Grima's at Origin's Peak. Awakened one, take the blade, and strike at the heart of Grima."

Chrom nods. "Right."

"Once you get to the top of the mountain, I'll warp you all onto his back."

Chrom turns towards the Shepherds. "Shepherds! This is it! The final battle! We win this, this war will end, and the next generation will be saved! All of the trials, the tribulations, the hard parts and easy parts, all lead up to this moment!" He turns towards the others, who I gathered here. "Will you fight with us? It's a lot to ask, since you just went from going on a trip with William to this. Will you help us?"

Inigo nods. "Oh heck ya! William's the son of Luci? No way am I not helping!"

Nah smiles. "Of course! Mono e mono, dragon versus dragon! I'm in!"

Severa crosses her arms. "Ugh, fine. If I don't, I might not even exist, so ya, let's end this here and now."

Kjelle cracks her knuckles. "I'm ready to fight, for mother, father, and the Shepherds! Let's end this foul beast's life, so we can all have a normal family again!"

Noire grabs her tailsmen. "FOOLS! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?! OF COURSE WE CAN DEFEAT THAT WRETCHED CREATURE!"

Chrom looks at me. "Who's she? She's… Interesting."

I shrug. "Tharja's kid."

Chrom nods. "That explains a lot."

Cynthia does the weird fist-cheer thing. "Ya! If Willy is sis's son, then count me in!"

Chrom looks at Lucina. "Did she just-"

Mother nods. "Cynthia is also your daughter, and my sister."

 ** _A few hours later….._**

 ****As we walk to the final battle, I chatted to Lucina, Robin, and Morgan about my short-lived, yet exciting and breath taking journey. I describe everything, from Laurent's trap in the library to blowing up the wall to infiltrating a Slaver's base to rescue Kjelle, Severa, and Noire.

Lucina chuckles. "Wow, sounds like fun. I wish I could've gone."

Morgan nods too. "Same here! I still can't believe you left without telling me, though!"

I snort. "If I'd told you, you'd came along, and I had no idea where that journey was going, even if it wasn't very dangerous."

Morgan crosses her arms. "That's a load of crap, and you know it!"

I shrug. "Whatever."

Robin looks at me, smiling. "Do you know how to wield tomes? Read battle strategy books?"

I chuckle. "Dad, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but we don't have that stuff in my old world. Hech, I only know what I'm doing with this sword because Naga gave me the ability to wield a sword like a swords master."

Robin bows his head. "Darn."

Lucina giggles. "You guys-"

"Guys, there's Grimleal up ahead!" Chrom shouts from up front.

Sure enough, dead straight in front of us is a group of Grimleal, or worshipers of Grima, right at the foot of the mountain.

Oh yeah! I remember, this group is led by Aversa, as a sort of last effort to stop Chrom.

Suddenly, Naga appears in front of us. "Wait. Where's William?"

Confused, I make my way through everyone to the front of the group. "Yes?"

"That power of yours, ready to use it?" She asks.

"I…uh…sure?" I stutter, standing there utterly confused.

"Nah! Give William your spare Dragonstone!"

Nah makes her way through the crowd, and hands me a stone.

"Now what?"

She looks at Nah. "Teach him how to use it."

Her eyes widen. "How?! He's not a Manekete!"

Naga shakes her head. "He isn't. I won't turn him into a dragon, it will just let him access his hidden power."

Nah shrugs, then looks at me. "Ok, take the stone, and hold it close to your chest, then concentrate every thought towards the stone, like this." She takes her stone and holds it at the center of her chest. A bright light encases her, then she's replaced with a dragon, with pink-red wings, and green tips at the wings, mouth, and claws.

"Ok, here goes…" I hold the stone close to my body. It's warm, and I can feel the heat radiating off of it. I concentrate every though I can think of at the stone.

And then…

A surge of power rushes through me, and I open my eyes, to see my entire body encased in white light, just like before.

 ** _To be concluded….._**

 ****Save Game?

File 1- Chapter 10: Family

Saving…..

Do not close the page…..

Saving…..

File 1- Chapter 11: Endgame

Want to hear about updates? Check out my youtube channel!

channel/UCjOLSI-D6EWXncE00bqTf1w


	11. Chapter 11: Endgame

Fire Emblem: Crossed Worlds

Chapter 11: Endgame

"Woah…" I look down at myself, mesmerized by the white light engulfing my body. "W-what is this?"

Naga gives a faint smile. "You're the grandson of a dragon, so use this power, for good!" She slowly fades away.

"W-wait, what?!" I sigh. "When did my life turn to…this?"

Chrom laughs. "William, just go with it. If you do have some 'incredible power', then use it!" I nod, drawing my sword.

Chrom turns around to face the Shepherds. "This is it! Our final battle! Let's finish this!"

They all run forward, our weapons drawn. Then, I get ready to run…

And run WAY faster than usual. I quickly pass the others, rushing at the nearest group of Grimleal. I draw my sword back, and when I reach the nearest Grimleal, I strike forward.

And it wipes out the entire group…

"Yo, Chrom!" I yell, facing Chrom, who's not that far away. "I just wiped out an entire group with one strike!"

"What?!" He asks turning towards me. "How's that even possible?!"

And right behind him is a Grimleal about to strike him down.

"NO!" I shout, running forward. I forgot about my 'speed boost' and rush there in an instant, blocking the attack.

"Woah…" Chrom gasps, staring at me with widened eyes. "You really do have the power of a dragon…" He shakes his head. "Even better! Let's do this!"

It only takes a few minutes to wipe out the rest of the 'army'. Then we're right in front of Aversa.

"Any last words?" I ask, pointing my blade at her.

"Y-you, grandson of Grima." She stutters, pointing at me. "W-why do you resist? Why do you fight back? And when you have such an incredible power?"

I shake my head. "Because, I may not have been here long, but I care about this world. I've experienced this adventure a thousand times. And I know how it ends!" I rush forward, striking down Aversa.

"I-I… have… no… regrets…" She spits, as her body falls, lifeless.

I bow my head. Then, I look up at the others, and nod. Everyone puts their weapons up, and cheers. "Let's finish this!"

After Nah teaches me how to turn my power off, we all run up the mountain, reaching the top in no time. Before us a flat plain of rock lies before us, and Grima looming above us. This is it, the final, FINAL, battle.

Naga appears before us. "Ready?"

We all shout our approval.

And then…

The wind's what hits first, nearly sending me flying. It takes all of my strength to stay on the ground. I open my eyes, looking at the sunset in the distance. We're on the dragon's back, the 'ground' all brown-pale scales, with an ominous red light glowing between the scales.

"W-we're he- AH!" Just then, lighting strikes me, sapping all of my strength. "W-what?" I stutter.

Then, Robin falls on his knees, holding his head in his arms.

"F-father?" Morgan cries weakly. So it hit her too?! I look around. It hit EVERYONE.

Wait, I remember this!

"Robin!" I shout using all of my strength. "Fight it! Come back, so we can kick Grima's ass!"

"Y-ya!" Chrom shouts using his effort. "Come back to us! We need to save everyone! You don't want my daughter's, no, your wife's, future to come true, do you?!"

As everyone starts to cheer Robin on, I close my eyes, wishing in my head for him to return. "Please, Robin! Come back!" I shout.

Just then, he slowly stands up, and a pink light surrounds all of us. Suddenly, I feel full of energy, like all of my wounds and cramps and bruises have been healed.

I stand up, holding my sword in one hand, and my Dragonstone in the other. "Father!"

Robin turns around, looking at me and the others, as they stand up, presumably healed as well. "Right! Ready, Chrom? Let's end this!"

Chrom stands up. "Right! Shepherds, get ready! This is the final battle!"

Everyone cheers, pulling out their weapons. I quickly run over to Inigo and Nah, who were next to each other. "Guys, I need your help."

The both raise an eyebrow. "What? Don't you think that ending Grima is a bit more important?" Inigo scoffs.

I shake my head. "It has to do with that. I need to get close to Grima, or, at least the guy who looks like Fath- I-I mean, Robin."

Nah nods. "Oh! Why?"

I cross my arms. "I have the same power as Grima. If I can end his life, we don't have to risk Grima coming back OR Robin dying."

"What?!" Inigo shouts, startled. At least no one heard him over the wind. "You plan on risking your life?!"

I nod. "Ya. Honestly, you two have been great friends, even if not for a while. Or at least you, Inigo. Sorry, Nah, but we just met yesterday. I still trust you guys more than anyone else."

Nah nods. "Fair enough."

I frown. "But, I don't belong here. I grew up in another world, even if it is fake. I grew up away from all of you, and I feel out of all of us, me disappearing would be much less horrible or heartbreaking than Robin dying or knowing Grima will one day return."

Inigo bows his head. "I don't like to admit it, but your right. Frankly, everyone would miss Robin, and if Grima returned, that generation would be dead. Only Nah, Robin, Lucina, Morgan, Owain and I, and a few others, would miss you. But…" He looks up at me. "Let's do this, but you better not die, you hear me?!" He sticks out his hand, with a determined look on his face. "Ready?"

I grab his hand, and we put them up. "Let's do this!" We yell in unison.

Nah grunts. "Ahem? I'm here too, you know?"

I nod. "Right, sorry." I close my eyes, and scratch the back of my head. "So here's the plan. We fight our way through the Risen, until we reach Grima. Then, I'll use my dragon powers and kill him."

They both nod in agreement. "Sounds good!" Nah shouts over the wind, smiling.

"Hey, don't forget about us, you idiots!" We turn around, noticing Severa, Noire, Kjelle, Owain, and Cynthia standing there. Severa points her finger at me. "We're helping too!"

Cynthia does the weird cheer thing. "Right! You aren't in this alone!"

Noire looks at me, squinting. "DAFT IDIOT! YOU SHOULD HAVE YOUR FRIENDS HELP TOO, FOOL!"

Kjelle grabs her spear, sticking the back into the grou- er, dragon's back. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's get too it!"

Owain grabs his sword. "Right, foul beast! We're coming to end your treachery once and for all, and today will go down as the day the other worldly traveler saves the world!"

I laugh. "You, know what Owain, you should try writing a book one day!"

"I- don't know…" he looks away, blushing.

"Come on!" Severa shouts, holding her weapon in the air. "Everyone's already moving forward! Let's not get left behind!"

We all cheer, running forward, or flying, if you're Cynthia. I strike down the nearest Risen, this time not wiping out more than one at once. I crouch down, dodging a sword swing, and stab another in the gut. They both fade away in a purple cloud of smoke.

I look around, noticing groups here and there, and everyone rushing forward. Nah and Inigo are fighting a crowd directly forward, Nah already a dragon. Severa, Kjelle, Noire, and Cynthia are helping them as well, creating a row straight to Grima. Now's my chance!

I run forward, my Dragonstone in hand, and Sword in the other. As soon as I burst through the line, it's almost as if all of the enemies are gone.

In front of me is a man, who looks the same as Father, robes, face, hair and skin color, everything. The only noticeable difference is that some purple… stuff, I guess, is oozing out from his legs, and his eyes are glowing bright red.

"Grima." I growl.

"Ah, my grandson." He shakes his head. He even sounds like Robin, just more scratchy and sinister. "You shouldn't even exist."

I hold my sword behind me, ready to fight. "And neither should you. And I'm not your grandson. I'm the grandson of prince Chrom, not whatever your supposed to be, you malevolent doppelganger!"

"Ha! Chrom? That lowly, weak prince? He's not deserving enough to be your grandfather! He's just some prince who couldn't even protect his own sis-"He smiles. "Well, speak of the devil!"

I turn around, seeing Chrom standing behind me, with his sword forward. "What are you doing, William?! That man, no, thing, could kill you! Only the Falchion can take him down!"

I shake my head. "No, it can't. It can seal him away, but can't kill him. Only I and Father can! And, I know…" I bow my head. "I need to defeat him. Not you, not Robin, but ME. Naga called me to this world for a reason, and this is it, to protect my family! I never truly belonged here, and very few of you actually care about me. If I should die here, taking down Grima, I know I'd be far less missed than Robin!" I put my head up, turning towards Grima. "That's why, I need to end this, before anyone else dies!"

"William…" Chrom gasps. "No, we're family! You will NOT-"

"Let him, Chrom."

"F-father!" I gasp, glancing back. "Th-thank you."

"Just, promise me something, son." Robin starts. "Come back to us! Don't die, so we can be a real family, make real memories, and be happy! Together!"

I nod. "Right!" I hold my blade forward. "Ready, Grima? This is where you end!"

"Hahaha! Finally, I get to fight against someone with power equal to mine!" He puts his hands to his sides, opening them, as if to grab something. Then, they start glowing purple. "Come fight me, dragon prince!"

This is it! The final battle! Chrom, Father, everyone's depending on me! I hold up the Dragonstone to my chest, letting the white light engulf me. "Ready, asshole?! This ends, here and now! I'm no longer allowing you to rein tyrant on this world, or any other!" Just then, I feel something on my back, as if it's connected to me. I glance back…

And there's a pair of dragon wings, made completely of light!

"Oh!" Grima cracks an unsettling smile. "Now that's what I'm looking for! Your full power has finally been unleashed!" He shoots forward, just as fast as me when I'm like this. I quickly jump up in the air, and land on his head, sending him face first into the Dragon's back. I jump back up, and hang in midair using my wings. Pulling my sword forward, I rush forward towards Grima…

But then he disappears. On the ground, I stand up and look around. Where is he?

 _Turn around!_

Huh? You again?

I turn around as instructed, and he's rushing at me, his fist extended forward. I swing my sword downward to block it…

And the blade shatters to pieces.

 _Crap! Get away from him!_

As I try to jump back, he grabs my leg, throwing me into the Dragon's back.

I kick him off, sending him flying back, and I jump back up. I cough, blood coming out.

 _Father! Are you ok?!_

Wait what?! What did you just call me?!

 _You'll know one day, just move!_

Right!

I rush forward, with such speed, that, to others, I probably disappeared. I knee Grima right in the chest, as he was dazed at my kick, sending him into the air. Somehow, I channel some energy to my blade, making the broken blade disappear, and my right hand turn into a spear like thing. I jump up, stabbing Grima in the chest. I turn him around in midair, and rush at the Dragon.

"NO! HOW DID YOU-?!" We collide with the Dragon, sending it and Grima towards the ground, and everything goes black.

Save Game?

File 1- Chapter 11: Endgame

Saving…..

Do not close the page…..

Saving…..

File 1- Epilogue: Beyond the Grave

Want to hear about updates? Check out my youtube channel!

channel/UCjOLSI-D6EWXncE00bqTf1w


	12. Epilouge: Beyond the Grave

Fire Emblem: Crossed Worlds

Epilogue: Beyond the Grave

"This is it! The final battle!" Robin yells, cheering us on. Once William kills Grima, this can all finally end!

Father, Robin, and my children, Morgan and William. We can finally live together. Happy. Peaceful.

We force our way through the hordes of Risen, killing anything in our path. At some point, Father, Robin, and I got separated. Where'd they go?

I kill more Risen, stabbing one in the chest, cutting another's head off. And then…

I see him. William, in the air, engulfed in that white-light-power of his, fighting…

Robin? What? Oh, wait. That must be that Grima version of Robin.

Wait, if he kills Grima…

"NO! WILLIAM!" I scream, running forward, as William grabs Grima in mid-air, rushing him downwards into the dragon.

"I've got to get you out of here!" Naga's voice shouts.

"But-"

"Teleporting now!" Naga shouts, and then me, and all of the others, are wrapped in a white light…

 ** _2 years later…_**

 ****"Oh, hello, Robin. How's your day been?" I ask, sitting in my bedroom, watching my newborn twins, Morgan and William.

"Hello, Lucina." He sighs. "It's been a stressful day. More ruffian's causing trouble, other tactician stuff." He looks at the two children in my arms. "How are William and Morgan?"

I smile. "Sleeping. They just fell asleep." I look down at them. "Aren't they adorable?"

Robin smiles. "They're both as cute as a button. They take after they're mother, after all."

Just then, someone knocks on the door of our bedroom. "Come in."

Morgan opens the door quickly, an envelope in her hand. "We just got a letter from Inigo, Severa, and Owain! And it's for you, Mother." She hands me the letter.

I hand baby Morgan to grown up Morgan, hand baby William to Robin. I quickly grab the envelope, ripping it open. "Want me to read it aloud?" They both nod in approval.

About a month after Grima's death, and, sadly, William's disappearance, Inigo, Severa, and Owain left to… find closure, so to speak. This is the first word we've had from them since they left. I quickly unfold the letter.

"Ahem," I start. "Dear Lucy (and probably Robin and Morgan). After leaving, we journeyed to the country of Nohr. We're happy here. We joined the army, under new names, and a friend helped us slightly alter our looks. My new names Laslow, Severa's is Selena, and Owain's is Odin. They have some very creative names, don't they?" Robin let's out a chuckle. "Anyways, I have some, rather, interesting news, that'd you'd like to hear. Recently, Nohr found itself at war with the country of… Hoshido. They really do exist, I guess. Anyways, the prince of Nohr, Corrin, found a boy in the woods. And I think it's- Oh gods!" I cover my mouth. "I-I th-think it's… William."

"What?!" Robin's eyes widen.

"Keep reading!" Morgan looks at me with intense curiosity.

"At least, it looks like him. Also, to make matters worse, they joined Hoshido after finding out Corrin's real family is Hoshido. As soon as I find out more, I'll send another letter. Anyways, tell everyone we said hi. Sincerely, Laslow. That's all it says…"

"I can't believe it…" Robin gasps.

"That's it!" Morgan puts her hands on her hips. "I'm going to look for him!"

"W-what?!" I ask, startled.

She smiles. "Yup. You can't, since you need to take care of baby William and I. Father can't go, because you and Chrom need him here! That leaves me!"

"What?! No!" I shake my head. "We need you he-"

Robin walks over and hugs her. "Be safe. Use what I taught you, er, will teach you, stay away from anything dangerous, and come back as soon as possible. If you find William, bring him with you. We love you."

"What?!" I ask, confused. Isn't a dad supposed to be more protective of their daughters than the mom?! "You're ok with this?"

He nods. "Yes. We can't keep her trapped in this castle forever, you know. She needs to have her own adventures." He turns toward Morgan. "Stay safe out there, ok?"

She nods. "Right!"

 ** _12 hours later….._**

 ****I look out the window, feeling the cool morning breeze from the window. I wave to Morgan, as she departs.

She clutches a tome in one hand, a letter in the other, and a backpack on her back, full of food, water, containers, and clothes.

I hope she finds him. And I hope she stays safe.

 ** _To be continued….. In the next story!_**

 ****Save Game?

File 1- Epilogue: Beyond the Grave

Saving…..

Do not close this page…..

Saving…..

File 2- Fire Emblem: Crossed-Fates

The sequel won't come for a while. I need to beat Fates: Birthright, Fates: Conquest, and Fates: Revelations first. They recommend Birth and Conquest before Revelations, and the story revolves around Revelations anyways. So you gotta wait. Sorry, nothing I can do about it.

Want to hear about updates? Check out my youtube channel!

channel/UCjOLSI-D6EWXncE00bqTf1w


End file.
